king of games in Death city
by jboy44
Summary: Before his match with the Pharaoh could end, the Gods decided Yugi was need in another world, now our king of games is trying to make it in the would of soul eater with all seven Millennium Items, sealed inside of his soul. Well Yugi ever go home or sees his friends again, Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Yugi Muto stood across form the Atemu as the out come of their duel, came down to Yugi's next draw. There friends, Tea, Joey Serenity, Rebecca, Tristan ,Duke, Bakura, Kaiba, and Mokuba, watched on as the two dueled inside the shrine of the millennium stone. Thanks to Yugi destroying the god cards, both of there fields were empty both of there Life points so low who ever summoned a monster to attack with or dealt effect damage would win and it was Yugi's turn.

Before Yugi could draw his next card a voice filled both his and Atem's heads, it said "_Pharaoh your destiny is complete but Yugi, your's lies, elsewhere"_ a rift in space and time then opened over the millennium stone scaring everyone. Every one screamed and held on to something and each other.

Mokuba was scared to death and holding on to his older brother for dear life, "Big brother what's going on?" Seto Kaiba held on to the shrines wall and on to Mokuba, "It's a rift but how?"

Joey held his sister Serenity to his chest and hung on to the floor, "WHAT THE FREAK IS A RIFT?"

Rebecca holding on to Mokuba's leg and reaching for Yugi, "IT'S A HOLE IN SPACE AND TIME THAT COULD LEAD TO ANOTHER WORLD OR DEATH."

Duke held on to the door way and yelled out, "WHY MOST WE ALL BE MAGENTS FOR THE WEIRD!"

Tristan losing his grip, "WE ASK OURSELVES THAT A LOT!" he then Completely lost his grip as everyone screamed he tried to swim throw the air away form the hole in time and space, but needless to say it didn't work.

As Yugi was an inch away form being able to grab Rebecca's hand Tristan flow in pushing him back towards the rift. Tristan grabbed Rebecca's hand as Yugi grabbed on to Tristan's leg.

To said the lest this made Rebecca mad that she was being kept form Yugi, "NICE GOING TRISTAN!" and Tristan replied, "SORRY I LOST MY GRIP, AND YUGI DON'T YOU LET GO."

Yugi held on to Tristan's leg for his life and yelled "BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY LETTING GO IS THE FARTHEST THING FORM MY MIND TRISTAN!"

Bakura lost his grip and was sent flying towards the rift knocking Tristan away form Rebecca, and in a second he grabbed Rebecca's hand as Tristan grabbed Bakura's leg he then yelled, "WE'RE ALGOING TO DIE!" all of this left Yugi only inches away form the rift.

Tea was holding on to Atemu with ever part of her body as she yelled "WHAT"S WRONG WITH YOU IDIOTS ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YUGI?" Rebecca growled in Agreement.

Bakura holding on for his life "WELL WE'RE SORRY, IT'S NOT LIKE WE MENT TO MOVE YUGI CLOSER TO THE SCARY SPACE HOLE." With that said Tristan's pants ripped making Yugi lose his grip and reviling Tristan's hearts and teddy bear boxers, 5 things happened next, first Tristan blushed form his shame being reviled, next Yugi lost his grip, and was sucked into the rift, third the rift sucked in the millennium items, fifth, the rift closed, and lastly everyone screamed Yugi's name.

Within the closed rift Yugi was screaming, as he fell throw both space and time, but soon the seven millennium items encircled him and glow making his fall and his screams stop. As the three Egyptian gods appeared before him, filling Yugi with fear.

Obelisk raised his hand and said, "You would have defeated the pharaoh if we had not interfered." this filled Yugi's minds with questions but sense they where gods, it was best not to interrupt them. Obelisk continued, "as soon as the Pharaoh would have past onto the after life the shrine would have fallen in on it's self, trapping the millennium items tell some one dug them out, this is why you are need it to seal the shadow realm, as much as possible" he then closed his hand making the millennium items turn into energy, and flow into Yugi's body making him scream in pain.

Ra looked at Yugi "the items each hold part of the shadow realm inside of them, that is what gives them their power, now all seven and all of the shadow realm is inside of you." Yugi's screams of pain finally stopped as he looked at Ra, making the millennium puzzle form around his neck.

Ra continued "each item takes one pure emotion to use them, with out going mad, for example, you and Atemu can only use the puzzle, because of your courage, just as Pegasus love for his late wife allowed him to use the Millennium eye with out going mad." Yugi nod in understanding, as Ra continued., "as such you well need to grow, in order to unlock the millennium items power, and finally, bring the Shadow realm under control, something you can't do in your world witch is why you are to be sent to another."

Yugi gasped and yelled out, "HOW CAN YOU DO THAT WHAT ABOUT MYFRIENDS?" Yugi then reenlisted he yelled as gods so he covered his mouth and gulped in fear.

Slifer then laughed as he said "We know you would say that, and we have the answered once you are able to use all seven items you well be able to open rifts for you friends to travel throw, you well see them again, but also each item you are able to use gives you a power, made stronger, by the number of them you have." Yugi understood and nodded to show it.

Slifer finished. "now when you have gained the ability to use an item it well appear and give you a better understanding of you old or new friends" Yugi simple nodded again.

Ra raising his hand "now before we send you on your way, we well tell you to know, even when the millennium items are outside of your body they are still a part of you, and can be recalled back into your body simple by wanting it to, this is also how you call them out as well." Yugi understood and nodded again.

Obelisk raised his hand once more, "your puzzle well allow you to physical summon monsters level 4 or under, but the level and type of monsters it can summon well grow as you go forth on your journey." Yugi nodded again.

Slifer raised his claw and said "the world you well go to well not have duel monsters, and well be completely different form your own," Yugi understood and nodded.

The three gods placed on finger on Yugi making him glow gold as he started to fade away form this void and into a new world.

Meanwhile in the world of soul eater

Lord death was inside his death room as he spotted golden glow off to his right as Spirit entered the Death room. Making his mask move the same way one's face would if they raised an eye brow. Spirit started to freak out by running around screaming.

Lord death, "REAPER COP" copped Spirit on the head knocking him out as the glow stopped to reveal an unconscious Yugi. The grim reaper walked over to Yugi's body only looking back to see Spirit twitching. He looked at Yugi as he rubbed where his chin would be, as he asked aloud, "A boy appears here in my death room, witch only has one way in or out, with a strange device, strapped to his arm, that's holding cards." he then removed Yugi's duel disk, and picked it up to take a closer look, he drew one of the cards to see it was the dark magician "I've never seen anything like this thing or this cards in all of my years, and with me being the god or death that's a lot of years."

Lord death put the duel disk down he would go back to that later and he looked at the millennium puzzle, "that charm doesn't look like it's form this world, but I feel great power inside of it." He then decided to see if the kid was some kind of witch by looking at his soul, and to the reapers shock the boy's soul was golden, and was being circled by the seven millennium items with the puzzle glowing brighter.

Death rubbed his chin again, "he's soul isn't anything close to a witch and looks like that charm is a part of his soul, how strange." The reaper then spotted Yugi's wallet sticking out of his pocket, so he picked it up and pulled out Yugi's school ID, and read it aloud, "Yugi Muto, student at Domino City high school." he then put it back in the wallet and spoke aloud, "I've never heard of Domino city, so let's see now a kid appears out of thin air knocked out in my death room witch can only be entered throw the door, with a strange machine on his arm, weird cards form a City that doesn't exist, with some kind of other worldly soul, that has taken on some kind of physical form, in the charm around his neck." an endless number of thoughts ran throw his head, but for now the important thing is he's wasn't a witch so he looked back over to Spirit to see him getting up and said "Spirit get a doctor and everything he needs in here now, there is something unworldly about this kid, and until we know for sure what it is, I don't want him out of my site understand." As he watched Spirit nod he picked the duel disk back up, removed the deck inside of it and throw the disk to Sprit and added, "and also put this in some kind of box and take it to the Stein to see if he can figure out what that is for and make sure no word of this leaves this room."

Spirit nod and said, "Yes sir, right away" he then ran out of the death room.

Lord death look at the deck of cards in his hands, and decide to look throw them, and as he did he couldn't find the card he picked form it only minutes ago, yet when he picked up the top card there it was, the Dark Magician, this made Death stretch his head as a giant question mark appeared over his head, and when he looked throw them again they where completely different cards., "what the hell?" he asked out loud.

Later on a hospital bed has been brought into the soul room, by the school nurse Medusa. And as soon as they but Yugi in the bed, Medusa's evil mind was already running wild with ideas after all this boy did the impossible, he broke into the soul room.

Death looks at Medusa, "so any ideas if he's ok Miss Medusa?" He asked.

Medusa snapped out of her thoughts and turned to Lord Death, "He's just knocked out cold Sir." Spirit then ran in out of wild with a box, under his arm.

Lord Death, looked at Spirit, "Any news, form Stein, Spirit?" he asked hoping for some news.

Spirit caught his breath and said, "He said that device can project 3d images with no flat surfaces." Death then rubbed where his chin would have been, "so almost real holograms then."

Death looked at the boy again and asked, "Any thing else form Stein?"

Spirit nodded and had a flash back

_Flashback _

_A scared for his life Spirit hold a box that hide the duel disk as he arrived at Patchwork lab, and slowly entered the building as he sacredly said, "mister Stein are you in?"_

_Stein was setting in his turned around in his rolling chair and looked away form his computer, and said, "what is it Spirit can you see I may have just found prove of rifts." _

_Spirit then spoke with a fear filled voice," A boy appeared out of no where in the death room with this thing on his arm" he then took the duel disk out of the box and put it on the ground. Stein looked mad and his eyes where glowing red as he walked over to Spirit freezing the death scythe with fear and when he got to Spirit he grabbed Spirit by the arm, and shock him as Stein but a wide eyed smile on his face. _

_Stein shock Spirit more and said, "Perfect psychical proof of the rift." The shaken Spirit then asked, "WHAT'S A RIFT?" _

_Stein stopped shaking Spirit "It's was a previously theoretic, Object, that forms when enough energy is released to temporally rip a hole in the every fabric In the universe only lasting long enough to suck up enough matter to close it's self, and depending on how long it lasts, something or someone could, be send anywhere in space and time even another universe, I record a short spike in cosmic energy fallowed by shorter spike of electric energy in the atmosphere, if the record time of that boy's appears matches up with the data I record it proves not only you can brake space and time, but it's possible to travel to other dimension." he then did a creepy happy dance._

End flash back.

Lord death and Medusa's eyes widened in shock and fear of a happy dancing Stein, as the image played over in there minds they started to shake.

Medusa looked back at Yugi, as her wicked mind become filled with evil thoughts, this boy came form another world who knows what, secrets he could have or what kind of magic was used to bring him here. She thought as she hid her evil smile.

lord death snapped him self back to reality and said, "So Stein thinks he's form another dimension, as much as I have a hard time believing it, it is the best answer to all of this." he then looked back at Yugi, "How do those cards go with Holograms?" he asked out loud.

Spirit then replied, "We'll have to wait to hear form him."

And the wait won't be long for, Yugi slowly start to set up showing he has started regain consciousness, so Medusa stood over him saying, "Mister Muto I am Nurse Medusa, I'm sure you have a lot of questions, as do we" but in her mind she was thinking, finally I figure out how this boy got here.

Yugi rubbing his head as he kept his eyes closed "I know this may sound weird but I'm not from this dimension." Medusa smiled, a fake happy smile, as Lord Death moved closer.

Medusa closed her yes and spoke "I already figured that by how you appeared out of nowhere, but let me tell you where you are, you are inside Death City's Death Weapon Meister academy inside the Death room home of the Grim reaper."

Yugi opened his eyes and said "say what?"

Spirit and Lord death then entered the death room, and Lord Death popped up right in front of Yugi saying " hello there boy I am Lord death the grim reaper." this freaked Yugi so much he screamed and fell out of the bed onto the floor, hitting his head.

Death held his hand out to Yugi, and said "sorry I didn't mean to startle you like that." Yugi then took his hand and as the Grim reaper helped him up Yugi said, "Its ok I guess."

Death "now seeing as you're my guest I'll go first on the story trading part of this first contact event, 800 years ago a human who weird everything, making him go mad, so he turned away form the path of humanity, and decided he could be scared if he was the strongest their was, so he started devouring souls," this made Yugi gasp but he continued to lessen, "before long he became so twisted on the inside he became a monster on the outside as well, a monster that threatened to kill everything on this planet, now as the grim reaper this would me I would no longer be needed, so I would die as well, so I battled him, being a god I thought it would be easy, but I was wrong he had become a demon, he called a Kishin, he's power was equal to my own, but when the battled ended I won but was dieing witch is pretty ironic now that I think about it," he then rubbed his chin, as he continued, "but witch out death life can't happen so that would have end the world as well, so I saved myself by binding my soul to this location, seeing as I could leave this place, I could do my job on my own, you fallowing me so far kid."

Yugi nodded and said "Yes please continue Mister Reaper."

Lord death "good now seeing as this changed the rules of death, most of witch is now when some one dies there soul remains on earth and can be taken, first I had humans bring there loved one's souls to me so I could moved them on to the after life, but before long those of evil hearts found out they could eat the souls to gain powers, and this would have lead to another Kishin, so thinking fast I remembered some time before a witch named Arachne had used human souls in a spell, that could give humans the power to turn into magic weapons, and I found out this demon weapons as they where called could safely eat evil would be Kishin souls with out going mad, and also if one of them eat 99 would be Kishin souls or Kishin egg soul as they are now called plus one witch's soul they would become so powerful I could use them, these weapons are called death scythes like spirit over there," he then pointed at Spirit and watched as Spirit turned into a Scythe and flow into Lord death's hand then turned back to normal, Yugi's mouth dropped in shock form it.

Lord death then finished with "now before I took care of monsters but sense I no longer could witches and monsters numbers grow so I made these schools to train any descendents of those demon weapons who had the power to transform into weapons and those humans how would wheeled them, how to fight work together and to protect humanity sense I no longer can, and that's pretty much the end."

Yugi looked at lord Death and said "that is my turn then what do you want to know about first."

Medusa touching the millennium puzzle, "about this please?"

Yugi started, "ok this is the Millennium puzzle, one of the seven millennium items, they where made 5000 years ago by the ruler or Egypt know as the Pharaoh. There story starts in a time of war, a war that could have ended with the death of everyone in the kingdom, so the Pharaoh had no choice he and his court called upon a forbidden book of spells, held within it was a magic spell that would create seven objects or grate power, but to do so 99 souls would had to be sacrificed, now the pharaoh's brother hid this form the Pharaoh and offered the need souls with out his brother's knowledge, so the seven objects were made and given to the Pharaoh and his six most trusted friends. The Millennium Ideas had many powers and one power all of there own, but the most powerful was the ability to summon a monster that reflect the soul of it's user, and they found out they could capture this monsters within stone tablets allowing anyone to summon and control them, after years people around the items wilders gained the power to summon a monster, with out saying soon pure chaos, happened so the son of the first pharaoh sealed the magic, and the millennium items away, at the coast of having his mind erased, all traces of his name removed form history, and until his name was remembered his soul would remain locked away inside of his millennium item."

Yugi saw Lord death wanting to hear more, Spirit in the corner crying and an evil look on Medusa's face, Yugi grabbed his puzzle, "this is the kings Millennium item, and yes it's a puzzle, but only the rightful ruler of Egypt could solve it, it also held the Pharaoh Atem's soul tell I found out what his name was." he finished with

Medusa then handed Yugi the cards "now then what are this for?" she asked and Yugi spoke again.

Yugi pulling out Giant solider of stone's card, "At first when some one died there monster died with them but after awhile some one find out they could bind their monsters to earth by sealing them in stone tables, so they could all have more then one, soon after that the shadow games started, a shadow game is when two people battled the monsters they owned, with the winner taking the loser's monsters and their soul, after the millennium items were locked away, the monsters were forgotten for 5000 years, tell a man named Maximillion Pegasus, one of the first people to find and use a millennium item, with out being driven insane, brought them part in the form of duel monsters cards replaced the tablets, and the losers soul was removed form they're body and send to the shadow realm when they lost anymore sense technology replaced the magic." he then added, "the duel disk witch my is gone, created images of the monsters that could hurt anyone, but a millennium can still truly summon a monster, like this I summon Giant solider of stone," the said monster card then glow as he flow form Yugi's hand and stone form the floor rose form the ground and formed a body around the card making the said monster become real, Making Lord death's mask change so that it looked like his eyes grow wide, Spirit screamed, and Medusa had a hard time hiding the already forming evil plan.

Lord death started poking the stone warrior to see if it was real, making the stone warrior reach for one of his swords, tell Yugi said "ok Stone solider you can go home now." the stone warriors body then returned to the earth as the card flow back to Yugi's hand, Leaving the Reaper, the death scythe and the witch dumb struck.

Yugi rubbing the back of his head, "any other questions."

Medusa recovered form her dumb struck state and asked, "Only three how did you get the puzzle how did you get here, and also what the shadow realm is?"

Yugi rubbed the back of his head more, "I can answer all three with one story but it's going to be a long one." he said looking at Lord Death.

Lord death "right let's take five, I'll go get my son, and we can continue over tea," he then put his hands together and point at Yugi and added, "Sound ok?" Yugi replied by simple nodded yes.

Lord Death "good then" he then left the room fallowed by spirit.

Medusa looked over to Yugi and acted like a nurse, "is their anything you need mister Muto." Yugi just shock his head no.

Later on when Lord Death returns with Spirit, Kid, Patty, and Liz, they all sat around a table drinking, tea as Yugi told his story form first solving the puzzle to his duel with the pharaoh. Once it was over Yugi looked throw his deck and found the god cards and, he placed them on the table as he said, "and that's my story." right away all could feel the power of the three god cards souls, making Spirit slowly back away form the table

, Medusa become dumb struck, thanks to her brain overloading form all the evil plans she had for those cards.

Lord death the grim reaper felt humbled, form the cards power, Liz hid under the table shaking like a leaf, Patty eye's sparkled form the story, and final Death the Kid, was in all struck form how Symmetrical the three gods where.

Lord Death watched Yugi put away the god cards, "So now what happens to me?" he asked out loud.

Lord death stretched his head his head, "good question, we can't just tell the world you not form this universe, and hold magic powers that are equal or greater to a witches."

Kid, held his hands together and looked at Yugi, "Well I think the simplest thing to do, is to not tell anyone and just have you walking around among noun weapons and noun Meisters, tell we find away to send you home, along with that you most not use your powers."

Yugi Looked at Patty's childish goofy smile for a second then back to kid "but where well I stay."

Kid, looked back to Yugi, "I was hopping you wouldn't mind staying with me?" he asked making Liz shot out form under the table and yell, "SAY WHAT!"

Death the kid looked at her, "As Yugi said, he doesn't have full control over his powers, so he needs protection, and with dad running the school, we are the strongest team for the job." Patty then said, "Meow that's right." this made everyone blink and look at her for a second.

Lord Death, broke the silence, "Well I think kid is right, so Yugi if you would kindly retracted your puzzle back into your body." Yugi nodded and remembering the three Egyptian gods wards, he closed his eyes and Imaged the puzzle going into his body, making the puzzle glow as it sank into Yugi's skin slowly and painfully, as part of Yugi's chest formed around it pulling it deeper into his being tell not even a trace of it was left. After this Yugi fell over holding his chest in pain as Liz Run out screaming, Patty throw up, kid past out with a nose bleed form seeing something so Asymmetrical, Spirit Past out as well.

Medusa Acting like a nurse she ran over to Yugi to help him, as Lord Death said "that was gross."

Later on we see Kid showing Yugi around his house.

Yugi looked to see the left and right sides are the same showing Kid is clearly obsessed symmetry, as he said "Well Kid you sure make your home look Symmetrical." Kid then turned around with a big smile and sparkles in his eyes as he gave Yugi a hug so tight Yugi couldn't breath as he said, "FINALLY SOME ONE WHO APPRECIATES ALL THE WORL I PUT IN TOKEEP THIS PLACE NICE AND SYMETRICAL."

Yugi then gasped out, "I can't breathe," Making Kid let do and say "sorry Yugi " he then clapped his hands together, and bowed "I have oppressive compulsive disorder,"

Yugi caught his breath and said, "it's ok." with that Kid showed him to the guest room.

Kid opening the door to plane with room with the bed in the middle of it, two windows and a dresser on both sides of it, "where you go Yugi." Yugi then walked in as Kid closed the door. Yugi then walked to the window and looked up at the creepily smiling moon in the sky sadly said "even the moon is different where.

To be coninuted


	2. Yugi vs jack, and the black

Yugi Muto walked throw the streets of death city as he looked at the sun to see it half a sleep as the sky grow dark making him think, No matter how long I'll be here I'll never get use to the sky. He then put his hands in his pockets and looked as his week as he walked along.

Yugi Continued to walk down the streets of dead city with his hands in his pockets as he continued to think, why did the gods send me here all alone, and how I am going to unlock all seven millennium items if all I do is walk around feeling sorry for myself? Yugi then removed his hands form his pockets and looked at the sky to see the moon has replaced the sun as he said, "I've been here a week and I think it's time I do something about it." He then walked into an ally and closed his eyes and imaged his millennium puzzle coming out of his body, making it happen painfully making Yugi scream, as he held his chest and fell to the ground before tell the puzzle had fully appeared, when it was finally over Yugi held his chest and pant as he tried to catch his breath. Yugi weakly stood up, as he recovered and panted out, "It hurts more coming out then going in." Once he had recovered Yugi walked back onto the street.

Yugi soon hear a woman screaming, and with out thinking he ran to it, to see what looked like a fat ape like man in a mask with giant metal claws dressed in what was pretty much boats and black underpants about to cut a woman open.

Yugi shivered form seeing the monster, but he quickly pulled out a card and said "I summon Gamma the magnet warrior in defense mode," the card then glow as it fly out of Yugi's hand and transformed into the said monster just a couple of feet in front of the evil beast.(Gamma's def 1800)

Gamma blocked the but ugly murders' claws, as Yugi pulled out another card, and said "I use the magic card Ties of the brethren, to call up beta and alpha the magnet warriors" the card then glow as the said monsters flow form it and stood beside Gamma in defending the woman. (Bete's def 1600 Alpha's def 1700) Yugi then yelled "RUN LADY!" The young woman in question then ran with thought in her head as she screamed.

The monster was about to go after the lady but Yugi pulled out three more cards "I use the magic card pump up and Gamma the magnet warrior to double it's power (Gamma atk 1500 raised to 3000), Now I use stop defense to switch him to attack mode and I use brave attack to banish Bete and alpha and give there power to Gamma." (Gamma changed to attack mode, atk raised form 3000-6100)

Gamma glow with power as he fly to the beast, and Yugi said "Now attack with spark fist," Gamma then throw one electrically charged punched to the clawed monstrosity back turning it into a Kishin egg soul.

Gamma's glowing aura of power then faded away. (Gamma's atk dropped form 6100-1500) Yugi the smiled and said "Good job Gamma." But unknown to him Maka and soul had arrived in time to see Yugi defeat jack the ripper, and think Yugi was a witch soul turned into his scythe form and Maka swung it at Gamma cutting the monster in half. (Yugi's life points dropped form 4000 to 3800) Yugi quickly throw down a card that fussed into the ground as he said "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Maka "coming for your soul witch." Soul's arm and head then popped out of his blade and grabbed jack the ripper's soul and eat it he then said "thanks for taking care of our 99th Kishin egg soul for us though." he then returned to his full scythe form as Maka swung him again.

Yugi pulled out a card making it glow as it turned into the Giant solider of stone (solider of stone def 2000) the Stone warrior, blocked Maka's swing stopping it dead in it tracks, Shocking Maka and soul.

Yugi "I'm not a witch" he said as he pulled out more cards.

Soul "this form the guy who just used magic to summon a stone monster." he said as Maka swung again not even fazing the stone warrior.

Yugi "I can prove it." he then bit his finger and used the blood to write on a near by window, as he said "42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door." the window then glow making Lord death's face appear and say " Hello Yugi do what do I owe the call." Maka then stopped with shock as soul turned back to his human form.

Yugi put his hand to his face and said "Well I used my powers to save a lady form a murder, and then some blonde girl with a flat chest, and her Scythe, weapon partner thought I was a witch and tried to kill me."

Spirit then appear on the window and almost popped out trying to look for Maka "Maka sweetie it's me daddy." Maka then had an anime style sweat drop, as Lord Death copped spirit unconscious, and spoke "Soul, Maka Yugi here is no witch he isn't even of this world." Soul and Maka's jaws dropped as they where held back by Yugi's Giant solider of stone, but they were still able to point at Yugi and yell, "YOU'RE AN ALEIN!"

Yugi stretched the back of his head ad he said, "No an alien's form another planet, here I'm not even form this dimension." Maka and Soul then screamed out, "SAY WHAT!?"

Lord death "Yugi make your monster move out of the way for a second so Soul and Maka can come here and be better informed about what's going on." Yugi nod and make the Giant solider of stone return to being a card. Maka and Soul moved to the window and Lord Death retold Yugi's tale. Once it was finished Soul and Maka where shocked to say the lest.

Lord death looked to Yugi, "now then Yugi you've put up enough of a show for one day so please return to my son's house, so I can talk to Maka and Soul about getting their witches soul to make Soul a Death Scythe." Yugi nodded in understanding as he headed off.

Yugi put his hand on his chest as he felt pain coming form deep inside of him, but thinking it was just strain form his the Millennium puzzle he paid it no mind as he head on his way.

The next day we see Yugi Muto entering the Dead weapon meister academy, after hours to see lord death.

Yugi held his hands in his pocket as he whistled on his way to the Death room, once in side he saw Lord dead and Spirit.

Yugi stopped whistling as he pulled his hands out of his pockets and asked, "Good You want to see me?"

Lord Dead "yes now normal I won't want other's to see your powers but seeing as you already broke that rule, there's no harm in this, there is a Meister named Black Star, he came form a ninja clan but he's arrogant, loud immature and narcissistic, preferring to get rid of the stealth he and his weapon Tsubaki fight with by shouting where he is, making himself known and the center of attention, this has made him the lowest ranking student here."

Yugi was puzzled so he asked, "So what does that have to do with me?"

Lord dead gave him his answer, "He's to stubborn the lessen to reason, the last mission he blow was to take down a crime family and now all 99 of them are going after the 4 year old witch Angela, now before I had a chance to even try to stop him he ran off knowing that all 100 souls he needs to make Tsubaki into a Death Scythe well be there, and seeing as his family has a long history of giving into madness for power.", he then put his hands together and added, " I well give you this mission Yugi, protect Angela Leon she maybe a witch but she's Innocent right now, also make sure her adopted father Mifune is unharmed seeing as he has chance to make Angela the first ever good witch, and lastly, I want you to send the evil inside of Black star away like you did with your friend Seto Kaiba's evil half."

Yugi scratched the back of his head, and said "I never used the mind crush, with out Atemu, but I do my best Lord dead."

Lord dead clapped his hands and gave Yugi a double thumbs up and said "Good that's what a like to hear, now by doing this Yugi I am making you an honorary three star meister." Yugi them smiled as Spirit handed him a map and said "this well help you find Angela's castle, now you best hurry."

Yugi then ran out side and pulled the Wing dragon guardian of the fortress card and quickly brought it to life with his puzzle, and with out a word Yugi hopped on it and rode the dragon to Angela's castle. Once there Yugi saw a man he presumed to be Mifune on the ground hurt using his body to protect a little girl who was clearly the child witch Angela, form a blue haired boy holding a chain scythe.

Yugi Saw the boy about to slash the man's head off to get to the girl so he jumped off of his dragon on to the ground as he called out "Fire!" making his dragon shot a fireball at black star knocking him back,

Black star's chain scythe turned pure black and took on a more demonic form as black demonic marks appeared on his face he opened his eyes to showing to all they where glowing 100% red, and to does that can sense soul wavelengths they could feel the boy's soul had become over whelmed with madness.

Black star stood up and showed that his teeth where now fangs as he yelled "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

Yugi stepping back a little form fear as he said "I'm Yugi Muto three star Meister and guardian of the millennium items and the shadow realm." this made Black star laugh out "PLEASE SOME SPAINLESS LIKE YOUCAN'T BE A MEISTER OR PROTECT ANYTHING." The maddened boy then ran back at Mifune and Angela only for Yugi's dragon to stand in the way, in a second the dragon was sliced in half. (Yugi life points dropped form 3800 to2000) Black star was now seconds form killing the unconscious Mifune and the crying and scream witch Angela, and with no time to summon a monster Yugi throw him self in front of them, making his Puzzle create an energy shield shaped of the eye or Horus.

Black star jumped back making the shield disappear "WELL LOOKS LIKE MISTER SPINELESS HAS SOME BALLS AFTER ALL." he then ran back at Yugi

Seeing a chance to protect the people behind him, Yugi Summoned obnoxious Celtic guardian and had the monster care Mifune to Angela's castle with the little witch right in front of him.

Yugi stood in front of Black Star, as he made and fist and said this "I may be scared but what ever happens I'll face it head on." and as Soon as Black star was an inch away Yugi's puzzle glow making a tower of light protect Yugi forcing black star back, and to anyone looking into the tower Yugi looked like he was made of shadow's as the Eye of Horus appeared on his forehead.

Inside the tower Yugi hear Ra say, "Yugi you have shown the courage it takes to face the future when you know what is to pass, so with grate honor I give you the Millennium Necklace, the power to see souls, and lastly the ability to summon level 5 and 6 monsters, now go face your destiny with courage young pharaoh." The tower of light then disappeared to revile Yugi now standing a couple of inches taller, wearing the Millennium necklace, and a glowing gold eye of Horus on his forehead.

Yugi opened his eyes to show they where glowing red, as he looked at Black star and right away he could tell both his and Tsubaki's souls had both been turned completely black form the boy's madness.(Yugi life points raised to 4000)

Black star then laugh out "BIG DEAL SO YOU HAVE SOME FUCKING BLING IT WON'T HELP YOU SHORT STACTK!" Black Star then tried to slice off Yugi's head only for Yugi to move out of the way before he got there, within a second Yugi know he had the opening he need, so he placed his hand on Black star's shocked face as he said in a slightly deeper voice, "Mind Crush." Black star was then send flying 5 feet away as he and his weapon returned to normal, showing that Yugi's mind crush had removed all traces of madness form Black star's soul wavelength.

Tsubaki returned to her human form and held Black Star as she looked to see the eye of Horus on his forehead disappearing, so she cried out "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?"

Yugi looked at her and said "I removed his madness you be fine in a couple of hours, and he'll be a lot easier to be around." he then turned around to walk to a window in Angela's castle as his Celtic guardian exit the castle.

Yugi looked to the monster as he wrote Lord Death's phone number on a window, "did you make sure the kids father is ok," his monster then nodded yes.

Tsubaki then got up as she turned her pony tail into a chain scythe as she yelled "Lair no one can get rid of madness." but before she could do anything Celtic guardian used his sword to block Tsubaki's blade.

Lord Death who had appeared in the window before Tsubaki spoke said "Not true Yugi here can that's why he is our biggest secret, well that and a lot more, I well full inform you when you get back."

Yugi "meet us on the Death Meister Academy roof and I well full report in." Lord Death then saluted Yugi as he said "See you then Yugi." he them.

Yugi looked to Tsubaki as he pulled out a card and said "before you ask we'll get there like this" a small wind storm then circled the Celtic guardian as Yugi said "Celtic Guardian I tribute you to summon Course of dragon." making Tsubaki scream. With out so much as a word the dragon grabbed Tsubaki and black star in it's tail, as Yugi climbed on. The dragon then took off into the air with Tsubaki Scream all the way. Soon the dragon came to the D.W.M.A and landed on its roof to see Lord Death waiting for them, so the dragon landed and let go of Black star, and Tsubaki, Black star then woke up saw the dragon yelled as he freaked out making him start to roll of the roof.

Curse of dragon grabbed Black star and the boy yelled out, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" this was fallowed by Tsubaki yelling out "THAT'S WHAT I WANT TO KNOW?!"

Lord Death "well the simple answer Yugi here is not form this universe," this made Black star and Tsubaki scream, "WHAT?!" but Lord Death continued "but the full answer we best not talk up here," he then put his hand on a panel on the roof, and said "Going down" he then pushed the panel making a trap door open under them coursing them to all fall into the death room. Black star and Tsubaki landed on there face while Lord Death flow down, with Yugi riding his dragon down.

Lord Death put his hand on his chin and asked, "now where should we start this story the day Yugi arrived, the day Yugi solved the puzzle around his neck or the magic that made the puzzle 5000 years in Yugi's dimension's past?", he then snapped his fingers and added, " I got it we'll explain things in the order Yugi did."

Yugi looked to Black star and Tsubaki and said, "Get comfortable this is going to be a long 5 hours.", and before Black star and Tsubaki could say anything Lord Dead started the story.

To be continued


	3. sid the zombie and franken stien

We see Black star Tsubaki Soul, and Maka walking into the death room to see Yugi standing beside Lord Death.

Black star pointed to Yugi and called out "WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!?"

Lord death looking at them, "he's here because The Death scythes around the world have been informed of him and want to see if he can complete one mission with out his monsters, and seeing as you four don't even have one soul, your remedial class mission is the perfect one, now I'm sure you've all heard about Sid being a zombie." he said making everyone but Black star and Yugi freak.

Lord death looked at them" we don't know who reanimated him, but now that he's one of the walking dead he been freed form the fear of death and he wants all of his students to know this freedom, so have fun with find him and getting him to take you to how brought him back to life." with that the five soon set out.

The first place the five looked was the graveyard. Yugi quietly put his hand on his millennium necklace showing himself Maka soul Tsubaki and Black start a quite look into the future showing Sid popping out of his grave,

Before anyone could say something kid Started to kick himself out of his grave as he said, "well if it isn't four of my old students and I may not know who to new guy is but all of you are late on your homework," Sid then grabbed his tombstone and finished with, "but don't worry I'll let you made it up in an extra credit class, because that's the kind of man I was."

Black star Tsubaki soul and Maka paid Sid no mind as they looked at Yugi and said "THAT THING LETS YOU SHOW PEOPLE THE FUTURE!?"

Sid then became mad and yelled out, "HA ZOMBIE OVER HERE!" Yugi then looked at them and said "he's right let's handle this mission then I'll explain more after." with that said Tsubaki and Soul transformed into there weapon forms.

Sid jumped into the air with his Tombstone and as he came down to the ground above them, he became a comet, as he yelled "THE LIVING END"

Black star and Maka quietly grabbed there partners, and jumped out of the way as Yugi's puzzle made a shield shaped like the eye of Horus protecting him, form the zombies attack.

Sid then jumped away as Yugi touched the millennium necklace again making the eye of Horus appear on black star and Maka's foreheads, and as soon as they eyes of Horus was gone Sid said, " What the heck!?"

Yugi looked at Sid and said, "You're not the only three star meister here, Sid"

Sid looked at Yugi as he held his Tombstone and said, "then this is going to be fun." he then jumped into the air to use his attack again but what he didn't see was Black star using Tsubaki's chain to fling Maka into the air. So when Sid was coming down yelling, "THE LIVING END" Yugi moved out of the way, and right above him Sid heard Maka yelling, "Soul Resonance super skill of the Scythe meister Witch hunter." Sid then turned around to see Maka firing off A Witch Hunter above his head, so Sid hold up his tombstone, to block it but sadly for Sid Maka and souls Witch hunter sliced the tombstone in half.

Sid stepped back in shock, "how," and behind him he hear Black star yell," TRAP STAR.", and in a second Sid was rapped up in Tsubaki's chain.

Sid fell back words and asked," What the hell just happened?"

Soul returning to his human form and rapping his arm around Yugi's neck as he said, "Yugi happened maggot brain." Maka then finished with, "He's necklace shows anyone he wants any moment in time even the future." Sid then responded with, "SAY WHAT!?"

Tsubaki transformed almost back to her hull human form, seeing as she left her pony tail as the chain holding Sid and added, "it's true when he made his shield he showed us Maka using the witch hunter but on the ground making the mud tripper and hit black star instead of you, and sense the Future isn't set, it went with out saying Maka need to be in the air."

Black star then pulled Yugi into a headlock and gave hi ma nuggy as he said, "And he showed us trap star would work so I and Tsubaki didn't have to change a thing."

Yugi grabbed black star's arms and said "stop it!" but black star continued on so Yugi yelled "DON'T MAKE ME MIND CRUSH YOU AGAIN!" and with that Black star stopped and let go of Yugi.

Soul punched his fist into his hand and said, "come one now let's find how turned Sid into a zombie and kick his ass for that A."

Sid looked at them and said, "Do think I would tell you?" And Yugi replied "it was Doctor Franken Stein." With that said the Five head off with Tsubaki pulling Sid along by the part of her hair that turned into a chain, and soon they came to Patch work laps, and as soon as they got there something in the ground shocked Yugi making him faint, And while the others went to check on Yugi, Stein walked out saying "I know my trap would get one of you, and I'm glad it was the biggest threat amongst you."

When you started to regain consciousness he say Maka shaking on the ground Soul guarding her, and black star knocked out. Stein looked to Yugi and as he adjusted his glasses and said "Give up no alien you are nothing with out your monsters."

Yugi then stumbled to his feed as the eye of Horus appeared on his forehead "I may not be able to summon a monster on this mission but I will never give up.," his right hand glow gold as it formed into a rod like shape and inside of Yugi's head he heard Obelisk's voice saying "Yugi having power and being able to win with out it is the only safe way to use the Millennium rod, so it is my pleasure to honor, to present you with the Rod the power to summon ritual monsters, and the ability to perform Soul Resonance with one of your monsters."

Yugi holding out a card "Stein I may not be able to summon a monster on this mission with out getting into trouble, but my new Millennium items' power let's me work around that," the card then became to glow as Yugi called out "Soul Resonance." There was then a flash and when it died down it relived Yugi now looking and sounding just like Atemu standing in the Armor of the magician of black chaos, and in his right hand was the Millennium rod now as long as Yugi was tall, acting as his staff.

As everyone looked at him Yugi looked himself over and thought. This power is just like the Duel armor me and the Pharaoh wore while we were inside the Capsule monster world. 

Stein. Was speechless for a second like Sid soul Maka and Tsubaki were, but he soon recovered form his shock and said "So you unlocked a new power, but I highly doubt you well be bale to use.." before he could finish Yugi held out his Rod and said " Chaos Scepter Blasts." A blast of chaotic energy then fired form Yugi's rod and head straight for Stein.

Stein's eyes widened as he jumped out of the way thinking that attacks wavelength is to Chaotic I can't adjust my own to match it. Yugi then flow off at Stein so fast in a second Yugi's fist connected to Stein's gut, making two things happen, first Stein throw up blood, second he was sent flying throw a stone wall.

Sid then yelled out, "STOP THIS WAS ALL A TEST TO SEE IF YOU ALL HAD WHAT IT TOOK TO BE MIESTERS, STIEN WASN'T GOING TO HARM YOU I MAY NEVER HAVE BEEN THE KIND OF MAN WHO LIED BUT A LOT HAS CHANGED."

Yugi then stopped and turned to the zombie and he Tsubaki Soul and Maka yelled, "YOU ASSHOLES!"

Tsubaki letting Sid out of her hair turned into chains as she picked up a still knocked out black Star "Of all the dirty tricks to pull."

Yugi looked at her, and said "Tsubaki this did teach a valuable lessen, defeat and death are part of a Meister, job and as such one has to learn not only how to accept it, but I don't know why it was so important for me to take part I this class."

Stein holding his left lifeless arm as he stumbled back into view, "simple the Death scythes thought you need to be trained at the D.W.M.A so this was a test to get in for you Yugi and also you have become the only thing I have and will ever Fear."

Yugi looked at Stein and said, "Well coming form a man with a bolt running throw his head, I take that's quite a Honor." he then defused with the Magician of black Chaos and the said monster returned to being a card, and Yugi Maka Soul And Tsubaki caring Black star walked off.

The next day in a class we see Maka Soul Tsubaki Black Star and Yugi now carrying the Millennium rod in the belt rings of his pants setting down in side a D.W.M.A class room.

Black star show's worried and shaking like a leaf, "Maka is it true Yugi was more of a star them me last night."

Maka looked at him, "black star everyone was more of a star then you last night because they didn't get knocked out and stay out for the hole fight." and wit that said there new teacher Doctor Stein walked into to the classes, triggering screams form the five.

To be continued.


	4. duel for the one ring

Jboy44 "enjoy the Halloween special everyone"

We see Yugi walking into Death the kids guest room or his room as he's been living into for so long, as he grabbed his chest and fell down in pain as he heard a new evil voice in his head say, "you didn't think I was gone now did you boy." Right away Yugi's eyes widened as he recognized the voice, and called out in pain "Zorc!" The shadows start to surge out of his puzzle as a black eye of Horus appeared on his forehead.

Meanwhile outside the room we see Kid, Patty and Liz, leading Maka Soul Black star and Tsubaki to Yugi's room.

Kid reacting for the doorknob, "I'm sure Yugi well love your surprise visit." once he opened the door the darkness had filled Yugi's room making them all scream as it pulled them all in. the next thing any of them know they and Yugi where in a dark evil looking chamber light only by torches and the Voice of Dark master Zorc said, "come on boy come forth so I may devour your soul, and claim it's power.", making Liz hide in a corner as she shook like a leaf.

Soul grabbed Yugi by the shirt and shook him as he said, "OK WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU DO." Maka then hit Soul on the head with a book and said "MAKA CHOP," making Soul fall down freeing Yugi.

Yugi, make a fist and said, "I didn't do anything that voice is Zorc's voice," he said making all of his new friends scream form remembering Yugi's story, accompanied by the images of the demon pervaded by the millennium necklace.

Zorc's voice then called out, "Right you are boy I hide part of my soul within the Ring in case of my defeat, so all of this time I've been waiting and watching throw your eyes boy just waiting for enough of my power to be restored, for this day to come." A tunnel lit by the flames of torches the appeared, as Zorc finished with, "Come face me in a shadow game boy,"

Black star trying to control his shaking knees, "well kid what we do now?"

Kid shook his head no, as he said "no this is a problem form Yugi's world he knows more then I, so only Yugi knows our best option."

Yugi turned to them as his duel disk appeared on his arm, and said "we have no options the only way any of us will get out of her alive is if I defeat Zorc in this shadow game and destroy him once and for all." he then Activated his duel disk as she shuffled his deck, and added, "Zorc I well play your game but you well meet your end here and now." He then put his deck in his duel disk and walked down the tunnel with out even looking at his new friends.

Kid ran after Yugi saying "wait up Yugi I don't want to miss a chance to see some of your world's culture." Patty then dragged her scared shitless sister along saying "when they drop they drop."

Black star made a fist and angrily said, "No one steels my spot light and gets away with It." he then pulled Tsubaki along as he fallowed Yugi.

Maka helping soul up as she said "let's get a move on."

Soul now back on his feet, "fine but I call dips on Zorc's soul." He and Maka then ran after the others. Once they reacted the end of the tunnel they found, themselves in an evil king's throne room with the ritual monster Dark master Zorc on the throne and around Zorc's neck was the millennium ring and on his arm a chaos Duel disk.

Zorc got off of his throne as his duel disk's monster, spell and trap card zones popped out one at a time, as he draw his first five cards, "read boy."

Yugi draw his hand and answered "always am." And both of there life points went up to 4000 as they both yelled, "LET'S DUEL."

Meanwhile in Yugi's world it has been one hour sense Yugi had disappeared, in that hour most of the freaking out was down, and Tristan, had put on a new pair of pants.

Rebecca Atemu and the Ishtar siblings have been translating ancient texts in hopes of finding a spell to find Yugi, and at last they found one, the spell would open a small window with witch they could first see Yugi, but as the spell would be finished they could soon talk to him, then finally travel to what enter world Yugi was in, but sadly only a pharaoh could cast the spell and as they cast it they would be unaware of everything around them tell they finished.

Atemu took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and placed his hands together, as he began the chant making the eye of Horus appear on his forehead as an eye made of golden energy, eye appeared on the temple wall, and as they eye opened it reviled Yugi about to face Zorc in a duel, making the Ishtars, Rebecca, Tristan, the Kaiba brothers, Duke, Joey, Bakura, Tea, Serenity say, "Oh crap"

Back with Yugi

Zorc adding the top card of his deck to his hand, "Demons first, I draw," he then looked at it and smiled as his Chaos duel disk's field spell zone opened and in said, "I play the Seal of Orichalcos" he then played the said spell making the seal cover the playing field forcing Yugi's new friends back, as the seal's symbol appeared on Zorc's forehead.

The demon then showed Yugi a ritual spell card, "now I well use my Ritual spell contract with the dark master, lets me send monsters form my hand or field to the graveyard to summon Dark master Zorc." He then showed Yugi the monster Ritual raven, "and thanks to Ritual raven's effect, all I need to give up is him," he then sent the said monster to his graveyard and said "now come forth form the darkness Dark master Zorc." he then played his card making a clone of himself appear on the field, this was fallowed by Yugi's friends both old and new going "gross double ugly." (Dark master Zorc's atk 2700 seal raises it to 3200)

The seals symbol then appears on the clone's forehead, as Zorc played a card in his spell and trap card zone and said "next I'll set one card face down and in my turn,"

Yugi looked at his hand to see the Buster Blader, polymerization, skilled dark magician, mirror force, and pot of greed, Yugi then added the top card of his deck to his hand as he said "I draw" he then say his graceful charity spell card and with that a plan was set in motion,

Yugi "first I summon skilled Dark magician, "his said monster then appeared (skilled Dark magician's atk 1900) as he played his spell card graceful charity, "now thanks to this card I draw 3 cards then sent two to the graveyard." the light on his monsters left shoulder then lit up, as he draw his cards and sent winged dragon, and big shield gaurdna to the graveyard. And kept his call of the haunted trap card.

Yugi playing both of his traps "next I play two cards face down, and use the magic of pot of greed to draw two more cards." he said as the light on his wizards right shoulder lit up.

Patty looking at the skilled Dark magician, with sparkly eyes "what's does pretty lights?" she asked as Yugi draw flute of summoning kuriboh and multiple, "they are spell counters and when all 3 are lit my monsters magic well start, so I well use the magic card, Flute of summoning kuriboh to special summon Kuriboh, in defense mode," his said monster then appeared (kuriboh's def 200) and the last spell counter on the Skilled dark Magician lit up.

Yugi "now I release my skilled Dark magician to use his power to special summon the Dark Magician," the skilled wizard then transformed into a card and flow into the graveyard, as a card flow out of Yugi's deck and transformed into the Dark magician (dark magician's atk 2500) Yugi then played one more card face down as he held out the last two cards in his hand, "next I use polymerization to fuss my magician with the buster blader in my hand to summon dark paladin" the two said monster then fussed to form the Dark Paladin, making a ghost version of the winged dragon guardian of the fortress appear behind Yugi, "sense there is a dragon in my graveyard, my paladin gains power." (Dark paladin's atk 2900-3400)

Soul looked at the paladin and said, "Well now that was both freaky and cool at the same time."

Yugi then called out "now goes my paladin slave the demon," his monster then jumped into the air with its blade held high, right at the Zorc clone.

Zorc, "nice try boy Go scrap iron scare crow," he said making his trap card pop up and transform into a scarecrow made of scrap iron, and the paladin's blade destroyed the scarecrow. The paladin then returned to Yugi's side as Zorc explained what happened, "this trap blocks one of your attacks then returns face down for me to use net turn, so sadly for you, your lucks run out this round." he said as his scarecrow returned to being a facedown trap card.

Yugi looked down and said "I end my turn."

Black star, stood up and yelled "that's ok Yugi you can show him how much of a star you are on your next turn." the others yelled," Yeah"

Zorc adding the top card of his deck to his hand, "if luck allows seeing as on my turn my effect force me to roll the dice," a giant dice then appeared in the demon's clones hand, and the real Zorc continued, with "if I roll a one or a two all monster you control are destroyed, I roll a six all of my monsters are destroyed, if I roll anything else I get to blow up one of your monsters." The Zorc roll then throw the dice and it landed on a two.

Zorc, laugh evilly as he said "good bye to your monsters kid." the Zorc clone then raised his hand making lighting shoot form it destroying Kuriboh and Dark paladin. Making Yugi's new and old friends gasp.

Zorc playing a card in his spell and trap card zone, "I'll Ritual cage." a cage of energy then formed around Zorc's field, "this makes it so monster effects can't destroy my ritual monsters and if they are destroyed in battle I take no damage, and next I well use pot of greed to draw two more cards." he then added the top two cards of his deck to his hand and played a monster and said, " I summon Diabound kernal." the said monsters appeared with the body of a white man with wings form the waist up and form the waist down it was a snake head and upon it's forehead the seal of Orichalcos appeared. (Diabound Kernel's atk 1800-2300)

Zorc, laughing in victory, "Go my beast destroy this boy and grant me his soul" his monster the held our there hands to shoot lighting at Yugi. Yugi's new friends, and unknown to him his old ones looked away unable to watch there friend's end, but all looked back when Yugi said, "I don't think so go mirror force," one of Yugi's face downs popped up and transformed into a giant mirror reflecting the attack back at Zorc's monster's destroying them, and Yugi said "to bad your cage doesn't protect you form trap cards Zorc."

As Yugi's old and new friends cheered on Yugi noised cheers that didn't come form his old friends, but he was pulled away form that thought when a mad as hell Zorc said, "I play fulfillment of the contract, this spell lets me pay 800 life points to equip it to a ritual monster in my graveyard returning the equipped monster to life and I choose Dark master Zorc," the Zorc clone then returned form the grave.(Zorc's life points 4000-3200) Zorc then ended his turn.

Yugi, adding the top card of his deck to his hand, "my turn I draw." He then looked at it to see it was the card of sanctity, Yugi having no choice played the spell making both him and Zorc draw six new cards.

Yugi looked at his new hand to see, Horn of the unicorn, black luster solider, black luster ritual, course of dragon, dark renewal, and negate attack, so Yugi played his two traps face down, and activated call of the haunted, and said, "return kuriboh," and as soon as the fur ball was back Yugi triggered Multiply, getting rid of call of the haunted and making one Kuriboh into 5 kuribohs all in defense mode(kuriboh token's def 200)

Yugi then played his ritual spell and said, "now by the power of my black luster ritual I release 3 of my kuriboh tokens and my course of dragon to call forth the Black luster solider," his 3 tokens disappeared and in there place stood the Black luster (black luster atk 3000)

Yugi then played his horn of the unicorn, making his luster grow a horn raising his power to 3700, so Yugi said, "Black luster destroy Zorc with Luster slash," the solider then cut the Zorc clone in half but thanks to the real ones spells no damage was dealt and the clone was removed form play. And that ended Yugi's turn.

Zorc draw his card and played the spell advanced Ritual arts," this spell let's me send normal monsters form my deck to the graveyard, then I add up there total card levels and summon a ritual monster in my hand that matches that level so I send two level 4 battle oxes to the graveyard." he then sent the said monsters form his deck to the graveyard and added, "summon Dark master Zorc," another clone of Zorc then appeared. (Zorc ark 3200)

Tsubaki watching this, "he's got more lives then a cat." she said worried form Yugi as she and the others heard what sound like whispers that they couldn't make out form all around,

Liz on Kids head shaking, "as if this couldn't get creepier." she said as kid feel over back words form her weight.

Zorc playing two spells "next I use the equip spells demotion and ritual weapon on my clone, first demotion drops his level by 2,(dark master Zorc's level 8-6) and now that he's level six I can equip ritual weapon to him giving him 1500 more attack points,(Zorc's atk 3200-4700) and now I summon another Diabound Kernal." with that said the said new monster appeared as a golden arm gauntlet with a cross bow appeared on Zorc's clones arm.(Diabound's atk 1800-2300)

Zorc playing another spell, "now I use the equip spell spirit illusion to my Diabound to create a clone of him" a second Diabound the same as the last one appeared. (Diabound clone's atk 2300) Zorc, "now my clone has all the same powers as the real one so now I well have him use his parasite effect on your solider," the clone then flow inside of the black luster's body making the clones human head pop out of the knight's shoulder it's snake head pope out of the black luster's right side, and it's wings our of the unfortunate monster's right arm, making everyone gasp, and a scream out of now where that sound like Rebecca Hawkins.(black luster's 1tk3700-1900)

Yugi turned his head to the scream and said "Rebecca?!"

They then heard Joey's voice say " sweet we can now talk to you Yug."

Kid who's now free form Liz's grasp, dusted himself off and said, "amazing this field seams to be a half way point between our world and Yugi's allowing Yugi's friends to talk and watch the duel, simple amazing."

Yugi smiled and said "guys you don't' know how much I've missed you all in the last two moths."

Duke's voice "two months Yugi it's only been an hour."

Maka put her hand on her chin, and said, "Time most flow differently between our worlds."

Zorc madly played yelled out "I PLAY MYISTIC SPACE TYFOON, TO DESTORY YOUR MIDDLE SET CARD." and with that Yugi's negate attack was destroyed, and Yugi and his friends new and olds focus returned to the duel.

Seto Kaiba's voice, "Yugi focus on the duel at hand before we do anything else," Yugi then nod in agreement. as Zorc's clone lunch an attack by firing his bow at the Black luster, so Yugi activated his last trap "go Dark renewal," a coffin then appeared and opened sucking up the black luster and the real Diabound destroying the clone, the coffin then opened and throw it's gem the Dark paladin reappeared the coffin was then destroyed, as the ghosts of Yugi's two dragons appeared.(dark paladin's atk 2900-3900)

Yugi putting the horn of the unicorn back on top of his deck, "sense the monster equipped with my horn is gone it returns to the top of my deck and sense your attack target is gone, and you have no other monsters your turns over." Zorc angrily played one card face down, and ended his turn.

Yugi then added the horn of the unicorn to his hand but Zorc activated De-fusion splitting the paladin into the Buster blader and dark magician both in defense mode.(dark magician's def 2100, blader's def 2300) with nothing to do Yugi had to end his turn.

Zorc added the top card of his deck to his hand and rolled the dice, and it landed on a 3 so he destroyed the buster blader, and had his clone destroy the dark magician, that end his turn.

Yugi closed his eyes and prayed to the gods of Egypt, for help, as he draw his card and looked at it and smiled as he played the spell card, and said "I play detonate, this spell gets rid of my kuribohs but destroys cards you control equal to the number of kuribohs destroyed, and I pick Zorc and ritual cage." the kuribohs and the two said cards were then destroyed, and with Zorc's clone gone it's equip cards disappeared as well, so now the only card Zorc had was his seal of Orichalcos. Making Yugi's friends both old and new cheer and high five each other, but sadly Yugi had to end his turn.

Zorc, adding the top card of his deck to his hand, "I draw," he then looked at it and summoned it saying " come on back Diabound." (Diabound atk 2300)

Zorc, "now my snake attack, with serpent thunder." The monster then shot a ball of lighting form its snake head at Yugi hitting him dead on, making all of his friend's scream.(Yugi's life points 4000-1700)

Yugi panting as he added the top card of his deck to his hand as he said "I draw" he then looked at it and smiled as he showed it to Zorc and said "I use the magic of Dark certain" a creepy devil looking certain held up by a skeleton then appeared making Liz scream.

Yugi smiled as he said "now I give up half my life points to summon out the dark magician,(Yugi's life points 1700-850)" and form the certain came, a Dark magician in a red outfit and dark skin, this is the dark magician that use to belong to Arkana. (Dark magician's atk 2500) Yugi playing his horn of the unicorn of the Dark magician raising its power to 3200, "now go dark magic attack." The new wizard then fired a blast form his staff blowing Diabound to peaces, (Zorc's life points 3200-1800)

Yugi smiled, "I end my turn,"

Before Yugi's friends could cheer, Zorc draw and played the spell, "advanced ritual arts" he then sent two normal level 4 monsters form his deck to the graveyard to summon Dark master Zorc, but this time Zorc himself stepped up (Zorc's atk 3200)

Zorc then fired upon the Dark magician and the wizard fired back destroying both of them, and in Zorc's place stood a shadow of a man wearing the millennium ring and the chaos duel disk, and it spook in Zorc's voice, "it may have coast me my regained form, but now with the horn of the unicorn back on top of your deck you can't do anything, meaning all I most do is draw a monster and I shall win."

Yugi hearing his friends worries and cheers as he draw horn of the unicorn, "then I just have to hope I have more luck then you Zorc."

Bakura's voice then yelled out, " COME ON YUGI FUCKIGN SLAVE THE FUCKING DEMON THAT FUCKING TOOK OVER MY BODY FOR THE LAST FUCKING NINE YEARS ALREADY!" this shocked Yugi and Yugi's old friends almost to death,

Bakura's as all of his friends looked at him as he rubbed his arm in embarrassment, "sorry."

Zorc draw his card and to his fear it was negate attack, but sense this would allow him to make it throw to the next turn he set it and end his turn.

Yugi looked at his head and said, "heart of the cards don't fail me now, I draw" He then added the card, to his hand to see the monster it was so he played it and said, "I summon breaker the magical warrior, and now I remove the spell counter that's placed on him when he's summoned to destroy your set card." Breaker then cut the set trap in half (breaker atk 1600)

Yugi playing the horn of the unicorn "I equip horn of the unicorn to breaker(breaker's atk 1600-2300) , breaker end this with mystic slash." Breaker then slashed Zorc's duel disk making the demon's life points hit zero.

In Yugi's world

Atemu finished the chant and Rebecca who was not surprisingly the closet one to the magic window fell in it, but as the seal of Orichalcos start to take Zorc's soul it disrupted the window destroying it sending Yugi's friends flying back.

Back with Yugi

The as the seal closed in on Zorc the millennium ring vanished form Zorc's form in black flames and appeared on Yugi in golden light. As the seal started to absorb the demon's soul Rebecca fell on top of Yugi , as Zorc's screams made the area glow with golden light making all scream as the light engulfed. When the light died down Yugi, Kid Patty Liz, Maka, Soul, Black star, Tsubaki and Rebecca where inside Yugi's room all past out.

Yugi opened his eyes to see the unconscious Rebecca on top of him and on the floor the Seal of Orichalcos card, and behind it's seal was Zorc's face showing the dark lord was once and for all sealed away. Yugi smiled as he closed his eyes and let and blacked out once more, as he thought, one of my old friends may have been pulled into this but at lest, I know everyone is safe.

Meanwhile in Yugi's world

We see Yugi's friends past out in the temple, tell Marik and Bakura awoke.

Bakura looked at Marik and as he rubbed his head he asked ,"what just happened."

Marik setting up, as he replied, "the seal of Orichalcos' magic most have messed up the spell as it was finished forcing it closed after Rebecca fell throw, we won't be bale to know if she made it safely tell the Pharaoh comes to."

Bakura rolled his eyes and said, " ow great"

To be continued.


	5. the terror of black blood

Once everyone had awakened and they explained things to Rebecca, Yugi Kid Patty Liz, Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Black star, Yugi, and Rebecca went to give the seal or Orichalcos card that held dark master Zorc's soul to Lord Death.

Lord death carefully taking the card form Yugi, "I will dispose of this later but right now we beast discuss what to do with," he then stopped and pointed to Rebecca, "I'm sorry I didn't get your name miss."

Rebecca looked at the clownish thing in front of her not believing it could be the grim reaper, "My name is Rebecca Hawkins."

Lord death but his hands together and said, "Well now miss Hawkins we have to come up with a plan, for you, seeing as unlike Yugi you don't have anyway of protecting yourself, or a place to stay."

Kid, stepped up, and said " Father I've got it, me Patty Liz and Yugi could take turns protecting as we show her around, and She can stay with Yugi and me."

Lord death looked at Rebecca and asked "that ok with you miss Hawkins." Rebecca was overjoyed with the idea of living under the same roof as Yugi so she just smiled with sparkly eyes as she nodded yes.

Lord death clapped and says "terrific, now then Yugi Maka and soul I have a mission for you in Italy, to take care of another Kishin egg soul."

Later on we See Yugi Maka and Soul standing in front of an Italian church.

Maka, "the Kishin egg soul is in there with a weapon, so Yugi I and Soul will go in, and if we're not back out in 5 minutes you run in and help us." Yugi then nodded as Maka and Soul ran inside.

Five minutes later when Yugi, Hadn't seen Maka come out yet so he called upon the Black luster Soldier, and fussed with it, making him look like the Pharaoh in the black luster's duel armor form with the millennium rod being the solider's sword handle, and the millennium ring becoming part of the shield. Yugi Ran in to see Crona about to attack Maka and a downed Soul, So he jumped in the way and blocked Ragnarok's sword with his shield and slash Crona across the chest with his sword, making Crona's black blood gush throw the wood before it harden into a crystal, making Yugi gasp.

Crona jumped back as the black crystal formed form her blood fell off of her, and Ragnarok's appeared, form his sword form and grabbed her head and said " I hardened, your blood to stop the bleeding, so do I get a thank you." crone then said "thank you" and Ragnarok's yelled "THANK YOU VERY MUCH."

Yugi looked on and he could only say one thing, as he looked at crona's soul, to see it looked like her soul was under the full control of her weapon's purple soul and a snake was rapped around both of there souls, all Yugi could think was, could this be a kishin?

Ragnarok grabbed Crona's head and says "what's wrong stupid?"

Crona, "he has 3 colors in his air and a sword and shield I don't know how to handle that?" Ragnarok, "you handle it but killing him." Crona then held out Ragnarok's sword form and said, "ok then **Scream Resonance**" a mouth then appeared on the blade and let out a scream that so loud Yugi and make had to cover there ears.

Crona swing Ragnarok's sword form "screech alpha" a giant shadow that had a mouth then appeared form the swords swing and flow straight for Yugi. Yugi sword his sword and called out, "black luster slash" a shock wave then fired form Yugi's sword swing, and when the shock wave and shadow hit they destroyed each other, proving that Crona and Ragnarok's power was equal to the Black luster's.

Yugi then looked at the demon swordsmen and his weapon and thought, so what ever the hell this two are is equal in power to the Black luster, at lest in offense, so I could use a spell to boost my power, but we're in a church, I can't do damage, in here, he then looked at his shield to see The millennium ring and thought and thanks to the uncongenially way I unlocked the ring I have no idea what power it holds, I need help. and a couple of moments later, help arrived when Spirit broke the door down with a scythe blade and said, "hold it right there demon sword, no one is going to hurt my daughter." and also all saw green slime start to form in corner of the church right next to Maka and the knocked out soul, making Maka scream and jump into her father's arms form how freaky it was. As everyone gagged.

The green slime soon formed a head and two arms and spoke, "Pharaoh Yugi Muto, I am the king of the swamp, the gods sent me to inform you the rings will allow you to fusion summon monsters, and my form changing ability allows me to take the place of anyone monster in a fusion, so I am at your servos." once it finished speaking, Maka jumped out of her father's arm and grabbed soul and headed out side.

Crona freaking out, "the slime has a face and talked I don't know what it just said, but there is no way I will ever know how to handle that." And Ragnarok grabbed Crona's head and said, "for once I agree with you, lame brain."

Yugi bound his shield to his arm as he pulled out a card and said, "Spirit come we need to get this thing out side, I have a plan, but you will have to trust me."

Spirit, looked at Yugi who had placed his sword by his side, and said, "Yugi I trust you with my and my little girls lives." he then transformed into his weapon form and Yugi picked him up with his free hand.

Yugi looked at the king of the swamp and said, "go wait outside and take the form of a, 3 head dragon." the king of the swamp nodded as it morphed it's self into a green smaller copy of Blue eyes ultimate dragon, and flow outside.

Yugi looked At Crona and said, "I might not know what you are but if I were you I won't fallow us out." he said as he turned around and walked outside.

Ragnarok, pulling Crona along by her back, as he charged after Yugi, "NO ONE TURNS THERE BACK ON ME AND LIVES."

Yugi showed the card in his hand and said "I call upon the power of polymerization to fuse black luster solider and the king of the swamp to form Dragon master knight." a giant white flash then engulfed them, and when it was over we see Yugi in the black luster armor white the eye of Horus one his forehead and Spirit's scythe blade, riding the Blues white ultimate dragon, making the demon sword and it's unlucky meister jaw's drop. (Dragon master knight atk 5000)

Yugi and Spirit "soul resonance" their soul wavelengths then matched up, doubling their power, making the hiding Witch Medusa gasp form its power. (Dragon master knight 1000 atk)

Yugi and spirit, "let's go dragon hunter," spirits blade then transformed into the witch hunter as the blues ultimate dragon charged up its ultimate lighting attack, and both attacks fired at once and fused, into one stronger attack. Crona tried to use his Screech alpha attack, but sadly it only weakened the dragon hunter combo, blasting Crona and Ragnarok, sense they are two beings in one body they lived thanks to the damage being split, but they couldn't go one and fainted. The white flash then happened again, but this time when it died out it reviled spirit in human and the Black luster, helping a weakened Yugi stand.

Medusa saw her change and dropped her soul protect reviling her Witch's soul wavelength, making the Black luster Spirit the only half conscious, Yugi and Maka gasp.

Right away Spirit and the black luster laid Yugi down, and Spirit transformed into his scythe form, so Black luster dropped his sword and shield and picked up Spirit ready to fight the witch.

Medusa using her vector arrows to grab Crona and Ragnarok "relax toy solider I just want my demon sword back," she then laugh, as Maka looked at her and thought, this is a witch, mom killed something like this to turn dad into a death scythe. 

The next thing Yugi know was he was waking up in The DWMA's infirmary in a hospital bed with Soul next to him.

Soul who now has a Franken Stein style stitch across his chest, as he sat up, and said, "Ha Yugi, did you get the number of the truck that hit us?"

Yugi looks at him and holds his head as he replied, "I was about to ask you the same question."

Ext thing they know Rebecca, Maka Tsubaki Kid, Patty and Liz ran, upon hearing Yugi and Soul where awake. Right away Rebecca jumped onto Yugi, and Kid started arraigning the medicines in a symmetrical way.

Yugi trying to get out of Rebecca's grip, to no avail, "How long were we out."

Maka holding up two fingers, "two days," and soul then laid back down and said " Sweet a new record." Maka then hit him on the head with a book, knocking him back out.

Kid finished making the medicine shelf symmetrical, "Good now I can focus, Yugi, thanks to that stunt you pulled, three headed dragon, Father had to revile to the world you and Rebecca's other worldly origins, and they are all calling to see one of your worlds duels to prove that you aren't a witch."

Liz in the corner, "you owe us for stopping all of those weapons who want to eat your soul in your sleep," Her sister Patty then finished with " Big time."

Yugi looked at them " wait the only other person here with a deck and duel disk is.." and before he could finish Rebecca said, "me that's right Yugi, and I hope this won't hurt our relationship."

Tsubaki pulling Rebecca off Yugi, saying "cool it Fan girl." Black star then said, "I can't take it anymore me and Tsubaki finally got our first Kishin egg soul."

Yugi looked at him "good for you."

Meanwhile, with Medusa we see her in her lab, looking throw her files, and going over her master plan, "the black blood I gave Yugi, should bring him over to my side soon, enough, now with my demon sword, the man with the magic eye, and Yugi at my side, nothing will stop me form completing my master plan." she then laugh.

To be continued


	6. Yugi & Rebecca dancing soul wavelengths

On the balcony of the DWMA, we see Spirit and Maka.

Maka, looked at her father, "dad what is a demon sword."

Spirit looked to the about to fall a sleep sun, "When a weapon it's a pure soul they gain, the same amount of power, as they would eating a kishin egg soul, but they prize is madness, and as the weapon does deeper into the madness, it will become a Kishin." He then saw Maka looking down sadly, so spirit got down and put his hand on Maka's shoulder and said, " But look Maka, nothing matters more to me then keeping you and your mother safe."

Maka then turned around and said, " Then why did you cheat on her." Spirit then fell down crying as he held Maka's legs and cried out" because I'm an idiot, I was 18 a death scythe, a new father, I was so stressed, that I drank it all away, and everyone gets stupider when they are drank, I killed so many much of my brain, I didn't know what happened tell it was over, and I throw away the best two things that ever happened to me, please Maka you have to understand, I'm not a monster I'm just a dumbass."

Maka then looked down at her father and said, "ok I can believe that dad," Spirit was so happy to hear Maka call him dad that he jumped up and hugged her and said, "My baby, is starting to forgive me, this is the happiest day of my life." this made Maka blush and sweat buckets.

Meanwhile we see Yugi walking around Death city with Rebecca, with all of the people moving away form him, and talking behind his back, on there way the patch work labs.

Yugi put his hands in his pockets and sighed sadly as he and Rebecca walked. Making Rebecca wonder what was wrong so she asked, "what's wrong Yugi."

Yugi looked at her and with a sad filled voice he said, "will, I've been here so long, this place started to feel like home, and now that my powers are know, I'm back to being an alien."

Rebecca didn't know what to say so she rubbed her arm and said, "I don't know what to say Yugi, other then they all come back around when they, see you for the hero you truly are."

Yugi scratched the back of his head with his left hand as he said, "Thanks Rebecca, and I am glad you're here, after all, it's nice to see a familiar face." This made Rebecca smile.

As they came to Patchwork Labs, Yugi said, "when you see Stein, Don't stair at his head." he then knocked on the door, as Rebecca asked, " why would I stair?" Stein then opened the door, making Rebecca have a silent scream when she say him, and looked at the bolt going throw his head.

Stein looked at Rebecca and held out his hand, "you must be Rebecca Hawkins, I am Dr. Franken Stein, and please stop looking at my bolt." Rebecca then looked down scared as she shook his hand.

Stein stopped, and signed for them to fallow, "Lord death wishes to bring duel monsters, to the city, after you two show case it at the academy's founding party, so I've been working around the clock to reverse engineer Yugi's duel disk." he then walked to his desk and opened a box to revile two black duel disk, that had red monster card zones, "so I need a test, run of my first model."

Meanwhile in the forest we see the man with the magic eye, now freed of his shackles, with Eruka frog meeting Medusa.

Eruka ran to medusa and said, " There I did what you want, now get your snakes out of me," she said begging.

Medusa "I will remove one snake form you for every one thing you do for me Eruka, after all if I remove them all at once, you would be rapped apart, and I'm just not sure how many there are inside of you." This made the frog witch fall to the ground and cry. Medusa then walked to the man with the magic eye, and said, "Nice to meet you man with the magic eye."

The immortal man pointed to himself, "of course what else, could you call me, after your head witch, and my Goody Goody twin Throw me in that hole, they took everything form, me, even my name will I have my Freedom back so my new name is Free."

Medusa, rolled her eyes, "ok then Free, I saved you so I want you to kill a group of DWMA students for me as payment or I'll call that old hag of a head witch, and help throw you back into that hole."

Free laughed, " Black mail me an immortal, who stole your head witch's eye and her powers, Lady you have some fucking guts, I respect that, so you have yourself a deal. " he then held his hand out to Medusa.

Medusa crossed her arms and said, "I'm not shaking that, I know what you men, do while in jail."

Meanwhile back with Yugi Rebecca and Stein.

We see Yugi and Rebecca putting on Stein's duel disks, as Stein spoke, "Seeing as we don't have the master molds for the cards, once we test the duel disk I would like you both to stay so I can create copies of your cards, to be the master molds of the first wave of cards released in our world that is if everything goes the way, Lord death is planning." Yugi and Rebecca then nodded, as they turned on the duel disks to see there life points at 2000, so Stein said, "sense this is just a test, I've set them to start out with only have as many life points." Yugi and Rebecca then draw five cards form there decks.

Yugi not even looking at his hand, "ladies first." Rebecca then smiled and added the top card of her deck to her hand as she said, "Why thank you Yugi, kens, I draw" she then put 3 cards in her spell and trap card zone, making 3 giant transparent cards appear in front of her, as she said, "I'll play 4 cards face down and Stein you need to work on how the depth of the holograms."

Stein looked at it and said, "I made a programming mistake, its trial and error phase."

Rebecca playing a monster card, side ways in her middle monster card zone, "fair enough I summon the forgiving maiden in defense mode." the said monster then appeared, but it was transparent and covered in static, so Rebecca said, "well there's another error for you Stein, I end my turn." (Forgiving maiden's def 2000)

Yugi then looked at his hand and gasped to see, Curse of dragon, Dark magician, Buster blader, summoned skull, and Black luster, but he recovered and said, "Then it's my turn I draw." he then looked to see the top card of his deck was King of the swamp so Yugi smiled and showed the card to Rebecca and said, "I use the effect of king of the swamp, so now I send him form my hand to the graveyard, to add Polymerization form my deck to my hand." he then put king of the swamp in his graveyard and added polymerization form his deck to his hand, and played the spell card, "now I use it's power to fuse Dark magician and Bluster blader together, so come forth Dark paladin." the said fusion monster then appeared before Yugi covered in static. (Dark paladin's atk 2900)

Rebecca hit a button on her duel disk and said, "hold it right there Yugi kens I activate the trap card gravity bind," one of her face down cards then popped up but it was see transparent, as she said, "this card makes it so monsters who's level is over 4 can't attack." a sphere of energy then formed around the Dark Paladin trapping it.

Rebecca then hit another button and said, "Next I activate the power of scapegoat to summon out four sheep tokens." she said as her second facedown popped up and became four static covered sheep tokens. (Sheep token's def 0)

Yugi having no other moves only had one choice, "I end my turn."

Stein smirked as he adjusted his glasses and looked at the two duelist's soul wavelengths to see they started to dancing making him think, now the Hawkins girl clearly show interest in Yugi, but form the looks of things Yugi's soul started to take interest in Hawkins as soon as she gained the upper hand, could this happen every time two people duel or is it something else? 

Rebecca added the top card of her deck to her hand and with out looking at it said, "first I'll switch one of my token's to attack mode, (sheep token atk 0) next I'll equip him with the spell card, I know would impress you Yugi, united we stand," she then plaid the said spell, and added "this spell gives the monster it's equipped with 800 more attack points for each face up monster I control, so I have five so my token gain's 4000 attack points."(Sheep token's atk rose to 4000) This made Yugi gasp, as Stein thought, best made that card rare.

Rebecca then pointed at Yugi's paladin and said, "sorry my darling, but now my token, destroy his paladin,) the sheep token then jumped at the dark paladin destroying it(Yugi's life points dropped to 900)

Rebecca then said, "That ends my turn you move, Yugi kens" she then winked at Yugi, making him blush.

Yugi quickly looked at his deck to cover his blush as he added the top card of his deck to his hand to see it was Card of Destruction, he then played the said spell and said, "Now I use Card of destruction, so now we send our hands to the graveyard and draw that same number of cards." They both then sent there hands to the graveyard and draw 3 new cards.

Yugi then looked to see heavy storm, monster reborn, and skilled dark magician in his hand, so he smiled as summoned his skilled dark magician in attack mode(skilled dark magician's atk 1900), and then plaid heavy storm, and a heavy wind effect started as Yugi said, "This spell destroys all spells and trap cards on the field," he then covered his face as he said, "and Stein I would turn down the special effects."

Stein holding down the stuff in his lab, "I will" Rebecca then hit a button on there duel disk and said, "I be for it's to late I use my facedown token's thanksgiving this destroys my token's and gives me 800 for each of them, "with that the wind died down as Rebecca's spells cards and her token's where destroyed and one of the skilled dark magician's lights lit up.(Rebecca life points raised to 4400)

Yugi playing his monster reborn, "now I reborn my dark paladin." the said monster then reappeared, making the ghost of curse of dragon, and a luster dragon appear signaling how mean dragons where in both of there graveyards and Skilled dark magician's second light lit up. (Dark paladin's atk raised to 3900)

Yugi then pointed to the forgiving maiden and said, " now my paladin destroy her maiden, with dark magic slash," the dark paladin then destroyed the Forgiving maiden, and Yug added, "skilled Dark magician attack her direct with skilled Dark magic attack," the said wizard then fired a blast form his staff at Rebecca. (Rebecca life points dropped to 2500)

Yugi then smiled as he said, "will I have to end my turn now."

Rebecca then added the top card of her deck to her hand and said, "then it's my turn I draw, and I will play tribute to the doomed." she said as she put the said spell card in her spell and trap card zone and said, "now I send one card in my hand to destroy one monster on the field and I pick the dark paladin." she then sent one normal monster form her hand to the graveyard, making the Paladin, and the dragon ghosts disappear, as the skilled dark magician's last light lit up.

Rebecca then showed Yugi her silent doom spell card and said, "Now I use silent doom to summon out a normal monster, form my graveyard, and it's one I played in our first duel, when we first meet, I summon out the millennium shield." a mini storm then formed and transformed into the said normal monster, she then added, "that ends my turn." (shield's def 3000)

Yugi added the top card of her deck to her hand and said, "I draw, now I use my magician's effect, sense he has three spell counters I can send him to the graveyard to special summon, out my dark magician." the skilled dark magician then transformed in a mini storm of wind into a dark skinned red outfitted Dark magician. (dark magician's atk 2500)

Yugi then looked at the card in his hand to see it was mystic cylinders, so he played it in his spell and trap card zone and said, "I end my turn."

Rebecca then added the top card of her deck to her hand and said, "I draw." she then looked at the two cards in her hands to see Shadow ghoul, witch wouldn't have enough power right now, and the other card the ties of friendship spell card.

Rebecca "ok first I'll play the spell card Ties of friendship " she then put the spell in her graveyard, "this one of a kind spell makes it so if I tribute summon this turn, the monster I summon gains attack and defense points equal to the tributed monster's level times 100 so I sent my millennium shield to the graveyard to summon my shadow ghoul." the shield was then replaced with the Shadow ghoul. (shadow ghoul's atk 1600)

Rebecca" first I have 5 monsters in my graveyard(the ghosts of forgiving maiden luster dragon, millennium shield, and cannon solider then appeared), so that's 500 more attack points for it, and sense my shield was level five my ties of friend ship gives it another 500"( shadow ghoul's atk raised to 2600)

Rebecca held her left hand out and said, " now my ghoul destroy his wizard." the shadow ghouls upper body then stretched out and grow as it shot to the dark magician.

Yugi hit a button on his duel disk and said, "now mystic cylinders." two cylinders then appeared making Rebecca gasp as her ghoul went in one and out the other, and headed, right back to her and hit her duel disk, (Rebecca's life points dropped to zero winner Yugi) the monsters then disappeared as Yugi and Rebecca removed there decks and took off the duel disks, and hand them back to Stein.

Stein putting the still faulty duel disks back in their boxes, "thank you both, now let's get to work making those master molds of there your cards." Yugi and Rebecca then nodded as Stein adjusted his glasses again, and thought, there soul wavelengths are still dancing, could this be the start of something between them.

To be continued.


	7. rebecca the Witch? part 1

Jboy44 "seeing as the next couple of episodes, focus on Free, and Crona, I've decided, to not right those episodes, but instead write a small multiple chapter story focusing on Yugi and Rebecca, so please enjoy the first chapter of this mini arc."

Next day on the streets of Death city. We see Medusa hiding in the shadows only a few blocks away form the D.W.M.A waiting as she whispered to herself, "come on now Rebecca, I know you will come to see Yugi when he leaves the infirmary, and then you will be my and throw you I will activate Yugi's black blood." then down the street she saw Rebecca Hawkins heading her way, and once she was in range Medusa grabbed Rebecca and covered her mouth as Rebecca tried to kick and scream, but by time anyone say something it was to late, for they vanished.

Later on inside of Medusa's lab

We see an unconscious Rebecca laying on an operating table, and Medusa walking up with an eye ball and a vile of Black blood, "I'll have to thank the Mizunes for giving me on of their eyes." Medusa then began her twisted operation, on Rebecca, by replacing her right eye with the witches eye, and injecting vile after vile of Black blood into her.

When it was done Rebecca's still unconscious body twitched as she let our screams form Medusa's black blood taking effect.

Medusa smiled evilly, as she laughed to herself, " soon miss Rebecca my operation on you will turn you into a witch, gone mad, so when I unleash, you they will have to send Yugi after you, and his angry over who ever did this to you will trigger the black blood already inside of him."

Meanwhile we see Yugi leaving the D.W.M.A with Black star and Tsubaki, as Yugi said, "I get that Maka and Soul got sent to London, and why Kid and the twins had to go check out the disappearances, on that island, and that's why they aren't here, but why isn't Rebecca here?" Black Star and Tsubaki then stopped dead in there tracks, and said, "Holly crap Rebecca, said she was going to get here early something most have happened to her."

Yugi looked at them and yelled out " AND YOU JUST FIGURED THAT OUT NOW!" this made Tsubaki and black star jump back in fear as Yugi ran off to look for her, and Soon Black star and Tsubaki ran after him yelling " YUGI WAIT!"

After running across half the city being cased by he Stopped and remembered about the Millenium necklace around his neck so he touched it and closed his eyes as the eye of horus appeared upon his forehead signaling he was using it's power to look into time.

Throw the necklace Yugi saw what looked like Rebecca dressed as a witch walking by the church in Italy where he battled Crona, and the clock tower said it was midnight. the vision, then ended.

Yugi was shaking form the vision knowing that the only way to fool a millenimu item was to own or have used one before, meaning Rebecca would be their dressed as a witch, but as he heard Tsubaki and Black star running up he shook himself out of it and pulled out his deck.

Black star, and stepped back and freaked out as he saw Yugi take out a card. "Yugi man why do your have your deck out in the middle of town that won't help us find Rebecca "

Yugi flipped the course of dragon card around, "no but my necklace showed me where and when to find her. Tsubaki, looked at him " are you sure Yugi?"

Yugi making the card glow, "yes the items have never let us down before, I summon Course of Dragon," the dragon then came to life with a roar.

Black star grabbed Tsubaki's arm and said, "Never those things never let us down so me and Tsubaki are hear for you Yu" Tsubaki was about to protest but sadly the course of dragon grabbed them in it's tail as Yugi got onto it's back and said, "thanks guys"

The dragon then took off into the sky.

To be continued.


	8. witch rebecca part 2 the eye

Once at the church in Italy, where the demon sword Ragnarok was first spotted, we see Yugi Black star and Tsubaki waiting around it. Black star looked to the setting sun, and then to Yugi, " Yugi you knocked your self out pretty bad, after that fight, don't you think you could have been hallucinating?"

Tsubaki put her hand on Yugi's shoulder, as the moon came up, "he's right Yugi we've waited all day," an insane laugh then came form the church, making Tsubaki and Black star fall backwards form shock, as Yugi smirked.

Yugi, helped them up, as his two friends dusted themselves off he asked, "ready?" The two then nervously nodded, yes. Yugi pushed open the doors, and walked in and soon the doors slammed closed behind them, as the insane laugh filled the air inside, making Tsubaki and Black star hug form fear.

Yugi looked up to see the witch who took away, the demon sword, standing with a younger witch who was about the same height as himself. The younger witch was dressed in a thigh length black dress, with what looked to be red stockings, black knee high boots, and under the dress was a red long sleeve shirt, and upon her head was a black classic witch hat, that had the eye of horus on it, this hat sat a top her long blonde hair.

Yugi's eyes widened when he saw the younger witch drop her soul protect to revile the freckles on her checks, and her blue eyes, and at this point it was reviled she was the source of the insane laugh. Yugi made a tight fist and looked over to the older witch who still had her soul protect on as he yelled out, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO REBECCA YOU DANG DIRTY WITCH!"

The older witch who unknown to them was medusa smirked and said, "I gave her a make over, turned her into a witch and made her mad." Yugi then growled in angry as his puzzle, rod, ring and necklace as Start to glow, Making Black star and Tsubaki gasp in shock for to reasons, one witches could turn other people into witches and two they had no idea Yugi could even get mad.

The maddened Rebecca just simply continued her insane laugh, for she was driven so mad, she didn't even know what was going on, as a black dome formed around Black star Tsubaki herself and Yugi, keeping medusa form seeing them or getting to them.

Medusa smirked as she put her hand on the shadow game dome, "that's it Yugi keep getting, mad, because the madder you get, the more the black blood injected into you, activates, and the more on my side you will be," she then smirked and laughed evilly.

Inside the shadow Dome Yugi stood facing the maddened Rebecca, with Black stat and Tsubaki behind him, as he said, " ok Rebecca we're going to play a shadow game, with fair rules, the more life points you loss the more of your madness will be removed, and as II lose life points the more madness will envelop up me." Tsubaki and Black star then freaked out, as Black star said, "WHAT THE FUCK YUGI ARE YOU CRAZY?"

Yugi as his duel disk and deck appeared on his arm, in a puff of black smoke, "no I'm my normal do what ever it takes, it save a friend self, but Tsubaki, Black star I have to ask you if it looks like, I'm about to go kishin level crazy, knock me out, that'll cannel the shadow game." Tsubaki and Black star nodded, as Rebecca's duel disk and deck appeared on her arm.

Meanwhile in Yugi's world, we see Atemu had awakened and was about to try to spell to find Yugi once again.

Joey was passing up and down the tomb saying, " come on pharaoh, hurry it up, will yas."

Iris, looked at Joey, and said, " you can not rush, if you want it to work Joey,"

Joey then walked over to her and rudely said, "it didn't work last time lady!"

Iris crossed her arms and got in Joey's face, and said, "That's because Rebecca entered it to soon, Joey, so calm yourself." she then placed her finger upon his chest and pushed him back.

Back in the Shadow dome, Yugi, and the Maddened Rebecca's duel disks activated and light up at 4000 life points.

Yugi drew his cards, to see they where Diffusion wave-motion, Berfomet, catapult Turtle, Magical pigeon, and five star twilight, Yugi's face then became a frown , as he thought, crap not one monster or combo I can use.

Black Star and Tsubaki, know all to well what that look on Yugi's face meant, as they both said, "oh crap."

Rebecca drew her five cards, and insanely laugh out, "ladies first," as she added the top card of her deck to her hand. Rebecca laugh madly as she placed 3 cards into her spell and trap card zone, as she laughed out, "I play 3 cards face down." Rebecca then placed a monster in face up attack mode, and laughed out, "and I summon Cannon solider in attack mode." cannon Solider then appeared on the field,(cannon solider atk, 1400.) "and I end my turn."

Yugi added the top card of his deck, and said, "my turn then I draw," he then looked at it to see it was Queen's knight, Yugi then smiled, as he thought, ok so I can attack, but I know Rebecca normally places to lock down, and anti-cure, game, but she's not really her self right now, he then added the card to his hand and continued his thought, so either she'll play I crueler version of her normal deck, or be playing completely different, and I don't really have anything to defend my self with, so to I take the chance and attack, or try to play it safe?

Yugi kept thinking it over tell he started pulling on his hair in frustration, tell he just stopped and took a deep breath and said, "I'll play it safe by playing 3 cards face down and summoning Queen's knight's in defense mode." he then placed his 3 spell cards into his spell and trap card zone as he thought, hopefully she buy this bluff, he then placed Queen's night side ways on his duel disk making her appear setting on her knees, on a giant side ways card(queen's knights def, 1600).

As soon as his monster appeared Rebecca hit a button on her duel disk making a spell card pop up as she laugh out, "go scapegoats, this card summons 4 goat tokens to my side." the four token's then appeared in defense mode. (all four token's def 0)

Black star looked at them and said, "she most be crazy, because that made no sense."

Yugi looked back at him and sadly said, "sadly your wrong, Black star, it makes perfect sense, sense cannon soldier's effect is, send one of your monsters to the graveyard to take away 500 of your opponents' life points, and the card makes it so you can't summon anything else the turn it's used, so it all makes perfect sense, proving, at lest part of the real Rebecca is still in there." Yugi, took his eyes off the now dumbstruck Black start and looked back at the still madly laughing Rebecca, and said, "I end my turn,"

Rebecca added the top card of her deck to her hand and with out looking at it she point to her cannon soldier and laughed out, "now my soldier use your power, by getting rid of on of the token's." The cannon solider listened to it's driven insane master's orders, and load one of the four token's into it's cannon and fired it at Yugi, making the token blow up when it hit Yugi's shoulder, Yugi then held his shoulder in pain. (Yugi's life points dropped form 4000-3500)

Rebecca, then placed a monster side ways in defense mode, and chuckled out " next up I'll summon fire in defense mode" fire princess then appeared, on a giant side ways card, (fire princess def 1500). Rebecca then looked at Yugi and laughed madly, "your closer to joining me in the madness Yugi poo, it's your turn now."

Yugi, slowly added the top card of his deck to his hand as he thought, well I know I like Rebecca at lest as a friend, and it's not like we're had any time alone, sense, she arrived, so why did I freak out when she was late, was it me unknowingly using the necklace, or was it, some thing else. Yugi then looked at his hand to see he just drew card magician girl, Yugi sent queen's knight to the graveyard, then placed Berfomet, as he said, "I sacrifice, queen's knight to summon Berfomet," (Beromet, atk 1400.) Yugi then added Gazelle king of mythical beasts form his deck to his hand as he said, "thanks to his effect, Gazelle is added to my hand."

Yugi then hit a button a on his duel disk making five star twilight pop up, as he said, "now I use five star twilight to sent Berfomet to the graveyard to summon the five kuriboh brothers," Berfomet then turned into five stars, with transformed into five different colored kuribohs,( all five kuriboh brothers have 300 attack points), "now I removed all 5 of them form play to special summon Kuribabylon," the five kuribohs then fused into one big green colored horned kuriboh, (atk ?), "ok now his attack points are equal to the five, kuriboh brother's added together, so his attack power is 2100." (Kuribabylon's atk raised to 2100)

Yugi then pointed to the cannon soldier as he said, "Kuribabylon take down cannon soldier," just as the fuss ball started to run one of Rebecca's two face downs flipped up.

Rebecca smirked as she chuckled out, "go gravity barrier, this trap stops movers level l4 or higher form attacking, so bad luck for you Yugi poo." Yugi's over sized ball of fur then fell to the ground under it's own weight, stopping Yugi's attack.

Yugi looked down sadly as he made a fist and said, "I end my turn,"

Meanwhile in Yugi's world, we see Atemu casting the spell once again, opening the giant golden eye of horus upon the tomb wall, opening the view to, Yugi and Rebecca's duel, making them gasp, as Rebecca began her turn,

Rebecca added the top card of her deck to her hand, as she laughed out," cannon soldier one more time please." the solder then fired another one of the token's at Yugi taking away 500 more of his life points.(Yugi life points 3500-3000)

Tristan then asked, "why are Yugi and Rebecca, having a shadow game."

Joey then scratched his nose, and said, " simple Tristan so kind of evil is messing with Yugi or Rebecca, and has tricked them into a shadow game."

Tea then raised an eye brow and said, "holly crap, Joey, that sounds about right,"

Kaiba looked at Joey just as shocked as everyone else as he said, "magic is real, two Yugi's another world, now Joey, is probably right about something, this day just keeps getting weirder."

Meanwhile back inside the shadow dome, Rebecca had just ended her turn, and Yugi drew the card brain control.

Yugi, looked at the card and said, ok I can take, control of cannon soldier and brake this combo, by using it to summon dark magician girl, or use cannon soldier to deal, damage, wait if I use cannon solder's effect, it will go back to her side, after the turn and this will just keep going, the madness most be getting to me. 

Yugi then held out the spell card and said, "I use brain control, to give up 800 life points to take control of cannon soldier, and I'll sent him to the graveyard to summon dark magician girl," cannon soldier then disappeared as dark magician girl appeared on Yugi's field, (dark magician girl's atk, 2000) (Yugi's life points dropped form 3000 to 2200).

Yugi, then bit his lip to hold in an uncalled for laugh as he thought, Well Rebecca is one of the few people I can look in the eye, while talking to them, and before I came, here I was always focused on tea, who normally only showed signs of being in to me while the pharaoh was in control, wait where did that thought come form, is that the madness or my subconscious?

Yugi then laughed, "I end my turn," this made Black star and Tsubaki worry.

Rebecca laughed as she added the top card of deck to her hand, she then hit a button on her duel disk making her last face down pop up as she said, "go token thanksgiving, this spell destroys my token's and gives me 800 life points for each of them," her token's then disappeared as her life points were raised,(Rebecca life points 4000-5600) Rebecca then laughed out, "and sense I gained life points fire princess deals you 500 points of damage Yugi poo," the fire monster then throw a fire ball at Yugi hitting his shoulder making part of his hair catch fire,(Yugi life points dropped form 2200-1700)

AS Yugi put the corner of his hair out he laughed as he started to zone out.

Yugi found himself in side a dark room that had a piano, a red and black checker board floor, lit only by blue flame, torches, and on the piano was what looked like a grey skinned horn version of himself who had the millennium eye.

Yugi looked down to see he, him self was in a black tux, with a red under shirt, with out his millennium items, so he looked at the demonic version of himself, and asked, "so I've gone kishin crazy, I take it."

The demonic version of Yugi looked at him while he plaid a swing music song on the piano, and said, "yes, and I'm just the embodiment of your black blood."

Rebecca who was normal dressed in a red dress with black long gloves with her hair down then walked in, " what's black blood."

Yugi looked at her and said, "that's a nice fake her you made, demon." the Rebecca then frowned as she said, " Yugi it's me, I got pulled here out of that torture chamber I woke up in."

The demonic Yugi as he plays, "it's true, Yugi this is your soul we are all in, and while I am here, there is only so much I can do, such as pulling what's left of the real Rebecca here, to boost your spirits."

Rebecca then looked at the demon and said, "What are you, what is black blood, and what do you mean what's left of me."

The demon continued to play, " as I said, I am the embodiment of Yugi's black blood, with is like normal blood, but black, gives more power, and drives some one crazy, it's what was used to turn you into an insane witch, miss Hawkins, with is what I meant by you being all that's left of your self."

Yugi put his hands in a t shape as he asked, " hold it how did we even get black blood."

The demon Yugi, as he plaid, "I'll tell you while you two dance." with no choice to be had Yugi asked Rebecca to dance, and she was over delighted to say yes, and as the two danced, the demon said, "it was injected in to you Yugi, in the D.W.M.W nurses office, witch we can guess, is how Rebecca got it."

Rebecca as Yugi span her, "wait so that means either that creep Stein or medusa did." Yugi then continued, by saying, "judging by the witch who had you, when we found you it's medusa, but we going to need more proof then the word of a demon."

The demonic Yugi, continued to play as he watched the two young people blush as they danced, "I'm not a demon just the form, inside of Yugi's soul in witch the madness of the black blood takes, but we will handle medusa later, right now Yugi you need to get back on your feet, and win this shadow game, to force the madness out of miss Rebecca here."

Rebecca as Yugi dipped her making her blush bright red, "he's right Yugi poo you need to save me."

Yugi, pulling her back up and continuing his and Rebecca's dance, with an I can't believe I'm doing this look on his face, "but how I've tried I can't beat madness."

The demon continued his swing music song, as he said, "an old saying goes 'fight fire with fire' Yugi, so you will need to use my power, of madness."

Rebecca looked at the demon and angrily said, "YOUR NOT MAKING MY YUGI CRAZY."

The demon laughed as he plaid his endless song, "I have no interest in making him crazy my dear, for I am not longer only the black blood, for as you know the eye, drives all who are unfit to use it's powers mad, so I have fused with it, so all Yugi most do is unlock the eye, and use it's power, to control the madness for a little while, in what is know as madness release."

The demon as he finished what was thought to be an endless song, "two ways, will to, one madness already has a hold on more then half of your mind, so fight to control it and win, or simple let it take you to give me control, either way it's fine by me."

Yugi and Rebecca stopped dancing, but Yugi unknowingly did not let go of her right hand as he said, "ok then, I guess you should sent me back."

Rebecca who was blushing as she said, " but first take this for good luck," she then kissed Yugi's check making him blush redder then a tomato.

Yugi then found himself back in the duel on the ground with Tsubaki and Black star trying to wake him up, Yugi started to move as he held back a laugh, both Black star and Tsubaki helped him up.

Tsubaki gave him his hand back and said, " please Yugi end this your getting to close to the madness."

Yugi as he laugh the insane laugh he held back out, and laugh out, "sorry guys but if I'm going to save Rebecca, and stop this once and for all I'll need to use it," all of his millennium items other then his puzzle then disappeared, as a black eye of horus appeared on his head, scaring Black star and Tsubaki.

Yugi stopped the laughing and in a little out of it tone he lifted his head to revile the millennium eye, as he said, "don't' worry I'm in control of it." He then walked past them and added the top card of his deck to his hand as he said, "my turn," he then with out looking at it played it to revile it was graceful charity, "now I draw 3 cards then send two to the grave yard," he then draw a strange looking black luster, heavy storm and skilled dark magician, and he sent skilled dark magician, and gaze to the graveyard.

Yugi then removed form play kuriboh, and his skilled dark magician, as he said, " I remove form play one monster of light, and one of shadows to open the gates of chaos, to summon black luster soldier Envoy of the beginning." his black luster then appeared. (Atk 3000) Yugi then used heavy storm destroying all of there spells and traps.

Meanwhile out side the dome

Medusa picked up on Yugi's growing mad soul wavelength and smiled her evil smile, as she said, " any second now."

Back inside, Yugi said, "now my soldier attack her princess." the luster then cut fire princess in half, then Yugi smirked as the black eye of horus disappeared returning his soul wavelength to normal, as he said, "and when envoy destroys a monster he can attack again. " this made the maddened Rebecca, Tsubaki, black star, and even Yugi's friends back home who he didn't know where watching gasp, as the solider slashed Rebecca's duel disk(Rebecca's life points dropped form 5600-2600).

Yugi then point to dark magician girl, and Kuribabylon, and said, "now end this you two." the two monsters then fired a black on Rebecca, removing the madness form her soul, and making the dome start to fade.

Outside the dome, medusa felt both duelists soul wavelengths' madness vanish making her gasp as she ran form the dome fading.

In Yugi's world, before any of them could ask questions, the tomb glow bright white as the pharaoh finished the spell, pulling them in the world Yugi was in.

In side the Italian church the duel happened in, there was a bright flash, as the shadow dome disappeared to revile Yugi, Rebecca who had her hand on Yugi's Tsubaki, black, star, the Kaiba brother's Joey, tea, Atemu, Tristan, Bakura and Ishtar siblings, duke and serenity all past out upon it's floor.

In side Yugi's mind we see him and Rebecca back inside the room, with the demonic version of Yugi.

Yugi looked at the demon as he started to play, "so what happens now."

The demonic Yugi played his song, as he said, " well to handle the madness you need at lest 3 of the 5 items you have unlocked inside of you, and you can now only summon monsters to help you like in the card game, such as only one normal summons per turn, and sense tournament rules say a turn can't be more then five minutes, that's only one normal summon ever five minutes, and with all of the items inside of you, you won't be able to fully, use their powers."

Yugi, rubbed the back of his head as he said, "talk about a handicap."

Rebecca placed her hands upon her heart, "what about me will I stay a witch?"

The demon played as he said, "yes, but don't' worry, the only difference will be the witch outfit and the powers miss, your mind and soul are now full back under your control." Rebecca signed in some relief.

The demon continued his song, as he said, " and before you ask, form the eye of horus upon her hat, and the new connection your souls have form all of this," Rebecca then looked at a blushing Yugi as she did a shy girl pose and giggle as the demon continued by saying, " her powers are shadow magic, but on a far more weaker level then you yugi, and also stick together, seeing as a lot of meisters would love a witches soul." Rebecca then shook in fear, as Yugi placed his hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

The demon then came to the end of his song as he said, " now wake up you two there is a witch in the room, and everyone is knocked out."

Yugi and Rebecca then awake and helped each other up as the now unmasked medusa stood before them.

To be continued.


	9. medusa reviled

Yugi held Rebecca close as he looked At medusa, and said, "you're the witch?"

Medusa laughed out, " vector Arrows." a storm of her arrows then fired at them, but before Yugi could do anything the millennium shield appeared, blocking the attack.

Yugi looked back to see Rebecca's hands where glowing, freaking the girl out making her let out an eep, making the shield disappear, showing Medusa had gotten away.

Yugi looked back at the past out Black star Tsubaki, Kaiba brothers, Joey, tea, Atemu, Tristan, Bakura and Ishtar siblings, duke and serenity "grate with this madness handy cap of my there's no way I'll be able to get us all back to Death city," he then placed his hand on his face as he looked at Rebecca sadly, " let along had your now witch soul wavelength form everyone."

Rebecca put her hand on his shoulder and said, "not true Blair the cat has magic powers so she can teach me soul protect, and as for getting all of us back to death city just call lord Death."

Yugi slapped his face as he said, "I could I forget about that," he then walled over to one of the church mirrors breathed on it to make it foggy, so he could write 42-42-564, as he said, "4, 2,4,2,5,6,4 when ever you want to knock on death's door." Lord death's masked face then appeared on the mirror, and said, "Yugi there you are we're been look all over for you."

Yugi, then yelled out "Medusa is a witch." The eye holes on Death's mask grow larger as he asked, "what proof do you have?"

Rebecca, yelled out "she turned me into witch, and injected black blood into Yugi!" This made Lord Deaths mask take on a more puzzled look.

Yugi, make his puzzle return to his soul, as he summoned out the Necklace, and said, 'I'm going to need pick up form here, I show you what happened when we are back into city."

Later on we See Yugi and a still dressed in her witch cloths Rebecca, in the death Room with lord Death.

Lord Death, " Yugi your friends are in the medical, wing they haven't woken up, yet, so tell then show me what happened, today, and just how did miss Hawkins end up as a witch."

Yugi put his hands on the millennium necklace, and as it glow he said, "all right." He then used the necklaces power to look into the past, to show Lord death what happened to in the duel and after it.

Lord death jumped up and said, "I'll send out an A.B.P on Medusa, and call Blair the cat over, to start teaching" he then point to Rebecca, and added, "you miss Hawkins on how to use your magic right away, but for now, you to head for the medical wing, to see your friends."

Yugi and Rebecca then turned around and said, " right" they then started walking to the medical wing.

To be continued


	10. Yugi vs Atemu the set up

Later that day we see Yugi, Tsubaki, black star, Kid, Patty, Liz Maka and soul showing, Joey, Tea, Atemu, Tristan, Bakura, The Ishtar siblings, the Kaiba brothers, Duke and Serenity around death city.

Soul looked at everyone and said, "well let's get the introductions over with first, my names Soul." Maka crossed her arms and said, "my's Maka."

Tsubaki bowed to Yugi's old friends and said, "my name's Tsubaki it's nice to meet you all."

Black start then point to himself and said, "I'm Black start don't forget it." Seto Kaiba then rolled his eyes as he thought 'another Joey wheeler, nothing could make this day any weirder'

Black start then pointed to Kid and added, "and the Rich kid's name is Kid." Joy then rolled his eyes and said, 'oh crap another rich boy'

Kid signed and said, "seeing as Black star handled my intro for me, the two ladies behind me are Patty and Liz Thompson," the two girls then waved and said, " hi"

Joey rubbed his nose and said, " I'm da fabulous Joey wheeler," he then rapped his arm around his sister and said, "and this is my little sister Serenity."

Marik bowed and said, "my name is Marik Ishtar, and the ones behind me are my older sister, and older brother Ishizu and Odion," the other two Ishtar's bowed as well.

Seto Kaiba just crossed his arm and looked away, making Mokuba, say "I'm sorry about my older brother Seto, he's not a people person, but my names Mokuba and we're the Kaiba brothers."

Bakura hid behind Atemu and poked his head out and said, "my names Bakura," he then hid back behind the pharaoh shaking.

Atemu signed and said, " I'm sorry about him, Bakura's been prisoner inside of his own body for the last few years thanks to zorc, anyway, I am the former pharaoh of Egypt Atemu."

Tea then stepped up and said, "I'm Tea, nice to meet you all."

Duke, placed his hands in his pockets, "my names Duke Devlin," he then pointed to Tristan, "and the monkey on two legs over is Tristan." Tristan made a fist and yelled out " WHAT'S THAT SURPOSE TO MEAN?," the two then got into a stare down, making Yugi's friends face palm, as the Meister and weapon sweat dropped.

Yugi removed his hand form his face as he said, "sadly they are going to be like that for awhile."

Meanwhile in Blair the cats house.

We See Rebecca in her witch outfit with Blair who's in her human form.

Blair, put right index finger on her chin, as she said, " let's see, I guess we should start with trying to figure out your chant."

Rebecca raised an eye brow, "Chant?"

Blair, " right your new to the whole magic think, so allow me to explain, all magic uses have a chant, that matches the theme of there powers, like my magic's theme is pumpkins, so to use a spell I say, my chant, then the name of the spell like this," she then raised her hand and said " Pum-pum-pum-pumpkin, flying pumpkins." two over sized pumpkins then appeared under Rebecca and Blair and rose them off of the floor of her house, making Rebecca fall back in shock, making her fall off, and land on the floor face first.

Blair dispelled her pumpkins and landed on her feet, " you ok"

Rebecca got up as her now broken glasses fell off of her face and she said, " just but my glasses are ruined, but," she then pulled out a small case form her dress pocket, and as she opened the case, "I always carry a spare, with me." Rebecca then took out her classes and put them onto her face, as she said, " I'm good now."

Blair smiled " good then let's get started.

Meanwhile in the Death room

We see Stein talking to lord Death and spirit.

Stein held his hands in his pockets as he said, "Sid, checked in on Medusa's place in our city, and it was completely empty, and no one has seen her sense Yugi returned, so what ever she was planning, she's either altering it, or abandoned it."

Lords Death's mask changed to look like he was raising an eye brow, "So then we don't know a thing?"

Stein pulled out a cigarette, and placed it in his mouth, "No," he then took out a lighter, and lit it as he said, "the only thing we can do, is double security at the Academy's founding party tomorrow."

Lords Dearth's mask morphed into a frown as he said, "ok well Spirit go talk to Yugi, and tell him at the party I would like him to show case duel monsters, with a duel, against one of his friends."

Spirit nodded and ran out the of the room in a mad dash to get away form Stein.

Later, on Spirit caught up withYugi and his friends new and old, in the middle of town, and after he finished telling them the news.

Seto Kaiba had a angry glare on his face as he thought how dare this people rip off my duel disk technology

Yugi looked at spirit, "so you want to know who I'll pick to duel me." Spirit the nodded yes as Ishizu walked up and said, " well we all know who's that is going to be." Everyone then looked to Atemu.

Joey moved his hand form left to right as he said, "I can see it now Yugi vs. da pharaoh round two maybe dis time they will finish da duel."

As everyone nodded along Tea said, "there's a fancy part this is going to happen in and I believe noun of us have anything to wear, so looks like it's shopping time." All the girls then cheered, as looks of fear appeared upon the boy's faces.

To be continued


	11. Yugi vs atemu the finally duel

Later on we see Rebecca and Yugi in Yugi's room in Kid's house with all of the cards Yugi's ever played spread out on the floor.

Yugi placed down the God cards and said, " there That's all the cards I've ever played."

Rebecca looked at all of them, "I almost forgot how many card you've ever used Yugi poo." Yugi then blushed and rubbed the back of his head as he said, 'I know."

Rebecca adjusted her glasses and says "so what's your play to handle the pharaoh tomorrow?"

Yugi turned the god card over, "Well, I haven't played the god cards yet, because I don't think I'm ready yet, but I guess now's as good a time as any to use them." Yugi then stacked the god cards on top of each other, making them the starting point of his deck for tomorrow's duel at the D.W.M.A's founding anniversary party.

Rebecca smiled and said, " then in that case, we need to build a deck that focus on defense, and special summoning, to allow you to summon them faster."

Yugi nodded and said, " right,' The two then began to look throw all of Yugi's cards, when Yugi stopped to ask, "so how's the magic listens form Blair coming?"

Rebecca picked up Yugi's two dark magicians and Dark magician girl darks and said, "still trying to figure out my chant, but thankfully Blair cast soul protect on me so no one will know I'm a witch, thanks for asking Yugi poo."

Yugi blushed as he picked up a couple of trap cards and looked back at Rebecca and said, "So why didn't you go shopping with the others?"

Rebecca picked out a couple of monster cards and said," because you asked for my help building your deck." Rebecca then blushed and smiled as she thought plus we get to spend time together.

Yugi picked up the last of his special summon cards and said, "Say Rebecca, would you be my date to the D,W.M,A anniversary party tomorrow?" Yugi then say a shocked blushing Rebecca, as he blushed and thought, were did that come form?

Rebecca smiled and said, "while yes I'll be your date to the ball tomorrow Yugi poo," she then winked making Yugi blush more. The two then continued to work on Yugi's deck.

Later on in the night we see Atemu staying in Maka and souls apartment in the living room with all the cards he played spread out before him as he said, "this time Yugi has the god cards, so I most be ready." The former king of Egypt then build his deck

The next day we see Rebecca in a black dress Tea in a yellow one Ishizu in her normal dress, and Serenity in a red dress, while the boys where all in plane black suits, well all except Yugi who was in one of kid's suits.

Rebecca grabbed on to Yugi's arm making the boy blush, but to mostly everyone's shock Tea didn't react. Yugi looked at Tea for a second then he took his eyes off of her and put them on Rebecca So it was the pharaoh who you loved, Tea, well I might as well see how things with Rebecca go.

Stein then walked up to Yugi's group with kid Liz patty, Maka, Soul Black star and Tsubaki and Stein held in his hand a black suit case.

Stein opened the case to revile two black duel disks, with red monster card zones, and around the life point meter was a copy of Lord death's mask, that covered the deck zone, he hand one of them to Yugi and the other one to Atemu.

Seto Kaiba snarled as he thought how dare they rip off my technology.

Stein adjusted his glasses and said, "Lord death is giving explaining the basics of the game right now so you two best put on your duel disk and head one floor up to where are duel plate form is set up."

Yugi and Atemu nodded and said, ' right"

Yugi freed himself form Rebecca's grip for now anyway, as he headed up stares with the pharaoh.

Atemu removed his suit's jacket and placed it on his should so it looked like a cape, as he put on the duel disk and put his deck inside of it.

Yugi put on his duel disk and said, "well, were we are back where this all began.

Atemu smiled as he watched Yugi put his deck inside of his duel disk " yes and hopefully we'll finish this one."

The two then made it to the next floor to see four holographic generators two on each side of the floor.

Atemu walked to the left side and plugged in his duel disk, as Yugi walked to the right side and did the same.

Atemu crossed his arms and said, "last time, the first turn was my, so it's only fair that you begin this one."

Yugi smiled as he said," right." the two of them then say the lights and camera's in the room turn one, so they shuffled there decks then drew there hands. (duel start both player's life points 4000)

Yugi looked at his hand to see Breaker, dark renewal, graceful charity, Dark magician girl, and sage's stone, Yugi, then said, " I'll begin I draw," he then added the top card of his deck to his hand to see it was negate attack.

Yugi showed the spell card Graceful charity for his hand, making a giant copy of it appear, "I'll use graceful charity, this cards allows me to draw 3 cards as long as I then sent two to the graveyard." Yugi then added the top 3 cards of his deck to his hand to see they where Winged dragon of ra, watapon and buster blader

Yugi then send dark magician girl and buster blader form his hand to the graveyard, then he held out watapon, "Sense Watapon was added to my hand by a card effect, his automatically special summoned to my side of the field." Watapon then appeared in front of Yugi sitting on a side ways copy of his card. (watapon def 300 level 1)

Yugi then placed two cards into his spell and trap card zone and said, "I'll play this 2 cards face down, then I'll summon breaker the magical warrior." A mystic knight then appeared, before Yugi (breaker's atk 1600 level 4)

Yugi, " and when he's summoned he gains one spell counter," the bulb inside the hilt of breaker's sword then began to glow, (breaker's atk raised form 1600 to 1900)

Yugi then said "I end my turn."

Atemu then added the top card of his deck to his hand with out looking at it as he said, "I draw, next," he then held out the spell card Polymerization, "I'll use the power of polymerization to fuse together, Gazelle and Berfomet to form Chimera the flying mythical beast." The two said monsters then appeared before Atemu, and fused into chimera. (Chimera's atk 2100 level 6)

Atemu then played a monster side ways on his duel disk and said, "next I'll normal summon my giant soldier of stone, in defense mode." The golem then appeared before Atemu knelling on a giant side ways card.(giant solider of stone def 2000)

Atemu then played two card face down in his spell and trap card zone and said, "next I'll play two face down cards, then Chimera attacks breaker." Yugi's winged two head beast then jumped at breaker.

Yugi hit a button on his duel disk, making one of his two face downs pop up and turn into a tornado, that forced Chimera away form breaker, "I activate negate attack this trap not only stops your attack but ends your battle phase."

Atemu then crossed his arms and said, "then I have to end my turn."

Yugi then added the top card of his deck to his hand and said, "then I'll draw." he then looked at it to see Flute of summing kuriboh, so Yugi said, "First things first I'll use Breakers effect to give up his spell counter to destroy one of your spell and trap cards." Breaks sword stopped glowing as the knight shot a beam form his blade that destroyed one of Atemu's face down with was reviled to had been natural selection. (breaker's atk 1900 -1600)

Yugi then hit a button on his duel disk making his last face down card pop up and transform into a coffin, "now I'll use my dark renewal, with allows me to summon one spell caster type monster form my graveyard, and I pick Dark magician girl." the coffin's lid then fell to the ground and Dark Magician girl n climbed out of the coffin. (dark magician's girl atk 2000 level 6) Dark magician girl then did her normal magic girl pose.

Yugi then played the spell card Sage's stone, making a mystic ring appear beside cark magician girl "next I'll use Sage's stone this spell card allows Dark magician girl to summon her teacher, The Dark magician."

Dark magician girl then placed her staff on the mystic ring making Dark magician appear in a flash of light.(dark magician's atk 2500 level 7)

Yugi then said, " now I'll sacrifice breaker Dark magician and dark magician girl, to summon the winged Dragon of ra." this triggered a gasp form Atemu and all of Yugi's old friends watching, as breaker Dark magician girl and the Dark magician vanished and in there place stood a golden sphere.

Yugi then closed his eyes and said " Almighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee hear my cry, transform thyself form orb of light and bring me victory in my fight, I beseech thee grace your humble game but first I shall.. Call out thy name, winged dragon of ra." the sphere then transformed into the God of the sun (ra's atk 6100 def 4800, level 10)

Meanwhile in the floor below all where watching the duel on a big screen

Kid was speechless and amazed by Ra's symmetry.

Seto Kaiba, then smirked as he crossed his arms and said, "so it's finally getting good."

Meanwhile back in the duel

Yugi said, "now Ra, strike now chimera, with solar stream blast." the wing dragon of ra then opened it's mouth and shot out a jet of flames that was heading for chimera.

Atemu hit a button on his duel disk and said, " don't think so go attack Guidance barrier, this trap allows me to switch your attack target to a defense mode monster on my side of the field." giant solider of stone and chimera then switched places meaning the stone solider was destroyed but Atemu's life points remained untouched.

Yugi then said, "I end my turn."

Atemu then added the top card of his deck to his hand and said, " then it's my move I draw."

Atemu then played a card into his spell and trap card zone and said, " now I use the power of swords of reviling light." Swords made of light then appeared around Yugi's side of the field, making Atemu say, "this spell stops you form attack for 3 turns, next I'll use the pot of greed," He then showed said spell card and added ,"now thanks to it's power I draw two more cards."

Atemu added the top two cards of his deck to his hand and smirked as he said, "next up I'll use the spell card Flute of summing kuriboh, this spell summons kuriboh form my deck to my side of the field." Kuriboh then appeared before Atemu in attack mode. (kuriboh level 1 atk 300)

Atemu, " but kuriboh won't be staying for long because I release him form the field to summon catapult Turtle, in defense mode." Kuriboh then disappeared and was replaced by a giant robot Turtle with a catapult on it's back (Catapult turtle level 6 def 2000)

Atemu, "now I'll use my turtle's effect with allows me to sent one monster on my side of the field to the graveyard to deal you damage equal to half of it's attack points, so climb aboard, Chimera."

Chimera then climbed onto Catapult turtles back, and the turtle fired chimera at Yugi making the flying mythical beast exploded on impact (Yugi life points dropped form 4000-2950)

Atemu then held his hand out and said, "now sense chimera was destroyed I can now resummon form my graveyard Berfomet, or gazelle, and I pick Gazella king of mythic beasts." Gazella then appeared on Atemu's field in attack mode. (Gazella atk 1500 level 4)

Atemu " gazella climb aboard Catapult Turtle." Gazella them climbed on the turtle's back and was fired at Yugi, (Yugi's life points dropped form 2950-2200)

Atemu then crossed his arms and said, "I end my turn."

Meanwhile in the party room

Joey, "I don't get it why isn't the pharaoh acting like himself?"

Marik, "it's because of Ra's phoenix effect, Joey by giving up a 1000 of his life points Yugi could destroy all of Atemu's monsters."

Kaiba then crossed his arms and finished with, "then all Yugi would need is a couple of monsters to finish him, off so are taller Yugi is just trying to make sure Yugi doesn't have the 1000 life points to give up when the 3 turns are up."

Joey, then looked at them and said, "oh"

Meanwhile back in the duel.

Yugi added the top card of his deck to his hand and said, "I draw," he then looked at it to see it was multiple, this and flute of summing kuriboh may come in handy.

Yugi placed 2 cards in to his spell and trap card zone, making two giant cards appear before him, "I'll just play two cards face down and end my turn."

Atemu added the top card of his deck to his hand and looked at it before he said," I'll just play one card face down and end my turn." he then placed a card into his spell and trap card zone. (swords of reviling light have been in play for 1 turn now.)

Yugi then added the top card of his deck to his hand as he said, "I draw."

Yugi then looked at the card and smiled, "first I'll play mystical space typhoon."

A Storm then formed on the field as Yugi, said, "this spell lets me destroy one card in your spell and trap card zone and I pick swords of reviling light." The storm then shattered the swords of light that held Ra and Watapon back.

Yugi, then point at catapult turtle and said, "now Ra take down the turtle with solar stream blast." Ra then shot out a fire ball form it's mouth, before Atemu smiled and hit a button on his duel disk, and said, "GO MIRROR FORCE." Yugi then gasped as Atemu's face down popped up and turned into a giant mirror.

Atemu, "this trap sends your attack back at all attack mode monsters on your field Yugi." the mirror then sent Ra's attack back at Ra destroying the god with it's own attack.

Atemu smirked, in victory. But Yugi then said, "that was only one god card pharaoh there are still two more."

Atemu, smiled as he recrossed his arms and said, "I know I'm looking forward to it."

Yugi, then smiled and said, "I end my turn."

Atemu then added the top card of his deck then placed it into his monster card zone as he said, "I summon Queen's knight." a lady knight then appeared before him, (queen's knights level 4 atk 1500.) " Now I switch Catapult turtle to attack mode," (catapult turtle atk 1000)

Atemu, "catapult turtle, fire on Watapon." The robot turtle then fired an energy bullet at watapon destroying the fluff ball.

Yugi quickly hit two button's on his duel disk, "go flute of summing kuriboh and multiple." Yugi's two face downs then popped up and first one kuriboh appeared, and then one became five ( all five kuriboh token's def 200)

Atemu, then point to one of the tokens and said, " queen's knight take down that token."

Queen's knight then slashes one of the kuribohs in half making it disappear.

Atemu, " now catapult turtle fire yourself," The robot turtle then destroyed it's self and sent an blast out that hit Yugi knocking him back. (Yugi life point's dropped form 2200 to 1700)

Yugi then hopped back to his feet as Atemu ended his turn.

Yugi added the top card of his deck to his hand and looked at it, before showing it, "I use pot of greed to draw two more cards." he then added the top two cards of his deck to his hand, and looked at them to see card of destruction, and Obelisk.

Yugi then showed the card of destruction to Atemu, "I use card of destruction normal this would make us both send our hands to the grave yard then draw the same number of cards that where in our hands, but sense you have no cards in your hand I'll just get rid of the one card I have then draw one card."

Yugi then send obelisk to the graveyard and drew monster reborn as he thought the heart of the cards most want me to use all 3 gods against the pharaoh to see with one of us is truly worthy to wield them.

Yugi then held out monster reborn and said, "I use monster reborn to summon obelisk the tormentor form my graveyard." the giant blue god then appeared. (obelisk's atk 4000 level 10)

Yugi, "Sense god can only be reborn for one turn, let's make this one count, obelisk destroy queen's knight." The lady knight then screamed as obelisk stepped on her and crushed her like a bug under it's foot.(Atemu life points dropped form 4000-1500)

Yugi then said, "I end my turn." Obelisk, the disappeared.

Atemu then added the top card of his deck to his hand and said, "That's two gods down, let's see if you can make it all 3, my turn I draw."

Atemu then looked at the card, then he showed it to Yugi, "I play spell form the pot, this spell makes us both draw 3 new cards." Yugi and Atemu both then added the top 3 cards of there desks to there hands.

Yugi looked to see the cards he drew was card of sanctity, slifer, and ties of brethren, as he thought, looks like you get all 3 pharaoh

Atemu played one card face down, then played, a monster in attack mode as he said, "first I play one card face down next, I summon skilled dark magician." the said spell caster then appeared (skilled dark magician's atk 1900)

Atemu then held out a spell and said, " next I use aria form beyond this allows me to remove form play one spell in my graveyard then use it's effect once again, and I pick pot of greed, so now I draw two more cards." Pot of greed then removed it's self form Atemu's graveyard, as he added the top two cards of his deck to his hand," now sense a spell was played skilled dark magician gains one spell counter," the wizard's shoulder gem then lit up.

Atemu then held out monster reincarnation, "now I use monster reincarnation, this spell allows me to send one card in my hand to the graveyard and replace it with a monster card in my graveyard and I pick kuriboh." Atemu then sent one of the magnet warriors to the grave yard and added kuriboh back to his hand, as skilled dark magician's second shoulder gem lit up.

Atemu, "now my wizard destroys one of your tokens." his wizard then fired a blast form it's staff destroying one of the kuriboh token's leaving only 3 behind.

Atemu, "that ends my turn."

Yugi then added the top card of his deck to his hand to see it was alpha the magnet warrior, so he thought ok this place ties of brethren would give me 3 monsters but I only have 2 free spaces, and I would be able to normal summon again so, he then spoke aloud, "I draw and end my turn."

Atemu then added the top card of his deck to his hand and he said, "I summon alpha the magnet warrior." a warrior made of magnet's then appeared.(alpha's atk 1400)

Atemu, " now my monsters attack," his two monsters then destroyed two more kuriboh tokens leaving only one.

Yugi then added the top card of his deck to his hand, to see it was turn jump, "ok first up I summon my own alpha the magnet warrior, then I'll use," he then showed the spell card ties of brethren, "ties of brethren with allows me to summon form my deck two monsters with the same type and attribute as alpha, so come on out gamma and beta." The last two magnet warriors, then appeared. (beta atk 1700 gamma atk 1500)

Yugi then said, "now beta attacks, your alpha " the large magnet raced to Atemu's monster, but stopped when it heard," and sense I'm in the battle phase I can use this turn jump this makes us both base our turns 3 times with out drawing tell you make it to six turns later." the duel is now 6 turns ahead.

Yugi, " now we continue with the battle phase." beta then destroyed Atemu's alpha. (Atemu's life points dropped form 15 00-1200)

Yugi, "now I'll use my next main phase to sacrifice my 3 magnet warriors to summon slifer the sky dragon." The 3 magnet warriors then disappeared and in there place stood slifer, (slifer the sky dragon's attack is equal to the number of cards in it's controllers hands Yugi has one card, so slifer only has 1000 attack points)

Yugi then held out card of sanctity, " now I use card of sanctity this spell makes us both draw tell we have 6 cards in our hands." Both of them then drew tell they had six cards in there hands.(slifer's atk raised form 1000 to 6000)

Yugi looked at his hand to see horn of the unicorn, heavy storm , curse of dragon, winged dragon guardian of the fortress, mirror force, and mystic cylinders, so Yugi then said, "I end my turn." skilled dark magician's final gem then lit up.

Atemu the smiled, as he said, " and now we have the final god, to battle, my turn I draw."

Atemu looked at the card and smiled as he said, "I use my skilled dark magician's effect, sense he now has 3 spell counters I can send him to the graveyard to replace him with card magician." The skilled dark magician was then replaced with the card magician.

Atemu then placed dark magic curtain, "now with the power of dark magic curtain I can give up half my life points to summon form my deck the dark magician girl," Dark magician girl then appeared (Atemu life points dropped form 1200-600) (Sense Yugi has a dark magician in his graveyard dark magician girl's atk is 2300)

Atemu then played, a spell "I dark spiral force now for giving up his ability to attack this turn my wizard can now double his student's attack."( dark magician girl's atk raised form 2300- 4600"

Atemu then placed, another spell "now I use dark magic twin blast, this allows one of my magicians to give there power to another, so dark magician gives your power to your student" (dark magician girl's atk raised form 4600 to 7100)

Atemu, then pointed to slifer, "now mana my old friend attack slifer with magic scepter blast," Dark magician girl then fired a blast on slifer destroying the god, (Yugi life points dropped form 1700 -600)

Atemu, then played 3 cards into his spell and trap card zone " I did it, I beat the gods, I'll play 3 face down cards and my turn." (dark magician girls atk dropped form 7100 to 2300)

Yugi added the top card of his deck to his hand to see it was dark magic curtain, "I play dark magic curtain to summon form my deck the dark magician." a black skinned dark magician in a red outfit then appeared (dark magician's atk 2500) (Yugi's life points dropped form 600-300)

Yugi then held out heavy storm, " now I use heavy storm to destroy your face down cards." a giant storm then gain and destroyed Atemu's 3 face down cards.

Yugi then played a two card into his spell and trap card zone one face up and one face down, "I'll play one card face down and equip horn of the unicorn to my dark magician." A horn appeared on the forehead of the dressed in red dark magician.( Yugi's dark magician's atk raised form 2500- 3200)

Yugi, "now my magician attacks your girl," Yugi's wizard then fired a dark magic blast at dark magician girl, but before the blast Atemu said, "I send Kuriboh form my hand to the graveyard so I won't take damage," he then sent kuriboh the only card in his hand to the graveyard as his dark magician girl was destroyed.

Yugi, "I end my turn."

Atemu then added the top card of his deck to his hand as he said, "so it comes down to a duel of dark magicians, my turn I draw."

Atemu then looked at the card and played it face down into his spell and trap card zone as he said, "I'll play one card face down and end my turn."

Yugi then added the top card of his deck to his hand to see it was trap remover so he showed it to Atemu, and he said, "I play trap remover this spell lets me destroy a face up trap, or guess take a guess on your face downs and if I'm right that it's a trap it's destroyed, so pharaoh revile your face down."

Atemu then hit a button on his duel disk making his face down mystic cylindered pop up before it was destroyed.

Yugi then smiled as did Atemu as Yugi said, " now dark magician attack his dark magician with dark magic attack." Yugi's dressed in red wizard then fired on Atemu's wizard in purple destroying it making Atemu's life points hit zero, Yugi had one, and as the monsters and cards disappeared Atemu crossed his arms and smiled, at how far Yugi had come. The two then walked to each other and shuck hands before heading back down stairs to the party. Once back down Rebecca instantly grabbed Yugi's arm and pulled him away to dance, as everyone was talking about the duel.

As Yugi and Rebecca danced both blushed but there dance came to an unexpected stop as

Sid was throw the door and a green barrier appeared between Yugi and Rebecca, leaving Rebecca and leaving Kid Patty Liz, Soul Maka black Star Yugi Tsubaki, Spirit and Stein as the only ones not trapped.

To be continued.


	12. kishin unleashed

After the barrier came up, Medusa's laugh could be heard form the lower levels.

Lord death, "Stein take Spirit Soul Maka my son Patty Liz, Tsubaki Black star and Yugi with you to stop medusa."

Stein then pulled the kids along, as Lord death said, " there is a kishin under the city."

Meanwhile with stein's group we see the weapons have changed form human form to weapon form, and Yugi summoned alpha the magnet warrior.

Stein, "Lord death couldn't beat the kishin because they where to evenly matched, so he ripped the kishin's skin off removed all of his blood, and buried him below the school and used his own soul to keep him down there."

Maka, looked at kid and said, "Dam your dad use to be a badass."

Yugi pulled out the ties of the brethren spell card, "So what happens if the kishin is freed will Lord death be able to leave the city, again?," He then used his spell to summon out Gamma and beta.

Stein, looked at Yugi as he replaced his puzzle for the ring and said, "no Death's soul is to rooted into the city for him to ever leave, if he want to go somewhere he would have to give the city legs."

Yugi made the ring glow making his 3 magnet warriors fuse into Valkyrion, He then replaced the ring with the rod, and asked, " so what's the plan?"

Stein, "me and Spirit will handle Medusa, Black star sense you can attack direct with your soul wavelength, you should be able to harm the demon sword so you, fight it, sense kid can attack form long range, he and the twins we handle the werewolf, Maka you and soul will go ahead and make sure no one makes it to the kishin, and finally Yugi you will handle the other witch."

Yugi made the rod glow, with made Valkyrion glow, tell the monster became armor on Yugi and a sword blade popped out the top of the rod, " well I'm ready for battle."

Soul's head popped out of his weapon form's blade and said, "Yugi have I ever told you that you look like one of those armor heroes when you do that."

Stein, looked back at soul, "I think it's beast all you weapons stay in weapon form for this."

Soul put his head back inside of his blade and he said, "fine, but I'm not going to like it."

And soon the group came to Medusa, so Stein said, "Already I'll hold her off Kid bring out Beelzebub and Help Yugi get everyone a cross."

Kid put Patty and Liz's gun forms in his pockets as he held out his right hand, "right." a beam then fired form his hand making a hovering skate board appear, he then redrew the twin's gun forms and said, "Maka you ride with me, Black star you will ride on Yugi's back."

Maka then climbed onto the skate board with Dead the Kid, as he head off so fast Medusa did not see a thing.

Black star jumped on to Yugi's back and point past Medusa as he said, "now onward to victory." Yugi almost fell but flow off right past Medusa.

Maka looked back at Black star and said, " THE DEMON SWORD IS MY." she then jumped off the skate board as they came to Crona before, anyone could stop her forcing Kid Yugi and Black star to pass right by Crona and stop farther down the way.

Black star hopped off of Yugi's back, and said, " I was suppose to take down that thing."

Kid, " I know black star, but thing it, it to late for that, our best bet now is if all 3 of us go face the werewolf and the witch, so Black star quickly climb on my board, and let's head out the more time we waist just sitting here the closer giving the kishin corpse the blood it needs to live again."

Black star then got on to Kids board and said, "all right let's get a move on."

Kid, " but we most be careful the closer we get the more the Kishin's maddest wavelength will mess with our normal and sixth senses."

Yugi's sword then turned into Valkyrion's normal Sword as a golden glow came form his right eye, " don't worry the millennium eye can hold back madness."

Black star, then put his hands behind his head and said, "and my sixth sense sucks, I can't see feel or even sense anyone's soul wavelength, so looks like the only one in trouble is you kid."

Kid looked at the two of them and said, "right now let's just move forward."

Kid then took off on his hover board, with Black star as Yugi fly ahead of them.

Soon our heroes came to the end of the tunnel to see Eruka frog and free, about to inject a vile of black blood into the Kishin's skin.

Black star quickly jumped off of kid's board and changed Tsubaki form chain scythe to ninja sword, and cut what to him looked like the vile of black blood, but it turned out to have been the seal keeping the Kishin a sleep.

Yugi, Looked at the full of himself black star, "Black star the kishin's maddness made you cut the wrong thing the kishin's awake now and has blood." Black star then freaked out and jumped behind Yugi when a face formed in the bag.

Kid, " the kishin is putting it's skin back one."

To be continued


	13. the kishin has left the building

As the kishin put it's skin back on it made cloths form it's own extra skin, making Eruka frog and Free faint as Kid Black star and Yugi turned around to try and stop the Kishin before it could leave the city.

They group Game back to Maka to see her standing over a past out Crona. Kid , " we'll deal with the demon sword later, The kishin is free and we need to slow it down so my dad can beat it again, so hop on to Yugi's back."

Maka quickly jumped on to Yugi's back as they took off to see Stein holding spirits now blade covered scythe blade over the now bisected Medusa, who's blood was all over the area, making Yugi Black star Maka, Kid and even the weapons within there weapon forms, faces shift to a look for pure horror.

Stein, adjusted his glasses, and said, " why are you all standing around the Kishin is lose and we most get Spirit to lord death." Stein then turned around and ran off with the stunned group fallowing behind him. When they got back to the party room they saw the barrier was now down and lord death was gone but now two giant holes where in the sealing and one big one in the floor.

Kid looked at the stunned parties, "my father flow off to fight didn't he?" the group nodded as Rebecca ran off to them and asked, " where's Yugi?"

The group of Meisters then looked around to see Yugi was gone and Stein no longer had spirit. Black star did a double take before asking, "how did he disappear like that."

Meanwhile high above to city we see Yugi flying as he held spirit in his free hand and as the kishin, make part of a weapon pop out of his mouth and fire on Lord death.

Lord Death made a shield shaped like his mask appear as he hovered in the air with the help of his jets.

Yugi then pulled his arm that held spirit back and yelled out "LORD DEATH HERE TAKE SPIRIT." Yugi then throw Spirit to Lord Death who catch it in his right hand then grabbed it with both hands and said, "thank you Yugi let's go soul Resonance Kishin hunter," Spirits blade took on the form of a multicolored giant energy blade, as Lord Death charged At the kishin in a mad rush to cut the demon in half.

The kishin flow out of the way and only lost it's right arm witch grow back in a couple of seconds, the Kishin named Asura, then fired off two more blasts not at Lord Death but at the D.W.M.A. making Both Yugi and Lord death fly back to try and stop the attacks.

Lord Death quickly cut one blast in little peaces with spirit, while Yugi yelled out MADNESS RELEASE," Making Both lord death and the fleeing kishin turn to look at Yugi to see his armor was now black and his power had doubled.

Yugi put all of his power into one side ways sword slash witch cut the incoming blast in half, one half went into the sky while the other hit the ground, Yugi's army then returned to normal before Yugi passed out making the Armor transform back into Valkyrion the magnet warrior who catch the falling Yugi.

Lord Death then fly after the Kishin only to be stopped by an energy field.

The kishin turned around and laughed out, "to bad you can't leave your city Death, the first round may have been yours but round to is my, so see you at the tie breaker," The kishin then flow off out of site.

The Meisters had failed the kishin was free.


	14. Joey's madness duel with kaiba

The next day we see Yugi, and Rebecca who was in her normal cloths talking Kid's guest room with Atemu Joey and Kaiba.

Yugi looked at the former pharaoh, "Where is everyone else?"

Atemu looked down, "the spell I used to bring us here doesn't last forever so with out something to anchor us here like," he then looked at Yugi and added, "you being sent here by the gods or" he then looked at Rebecca, "your new status as a witch we will all just disappear and reappear back home."

Rebecca looked at him and said, " so everyone else is back home then?" The former pharaoh then nodded yes.

Yugi looked down and said, " I know it was too good to be true." Rebecca then grabbed Yugi's arm to try and cheer him up a bit.

Kaiba looked down on Yugi slightly mad, as he thought how is it that such a little bitch could have taken my title away, wait the pharaoh did, but Yugi beat the pharaoh, so it's the same. Kaiba then said, "grow up Yugi I may not have believed in magic before this crap happened but what I do know is you've stopped evil magic form destroying our world so man up and take care what ever the hell that kishin is."

Rebecca looked at Kaiba, "the kishin is madness giving solid form, just being close to him will drive someone mad."

Joey looked at the pharaoh and then at Kaiba and said, " dat sounds pretty bad." Kaiba just turned around and left as he said, " what ever I have to work out the contract for the duel disks before I vanish into thin air," the older Kaiba brother then left the room.

Later on we see Joey walking death city's streets with his hands in his pockets.

Joey kicked a rock and said, "Stupid rich boy only caring about money, stupid Yugi getting a girlfriend before me," he then stopped and said, "ok where the hell did dat come from." Joey then thought he heard someone say 'from me' so he looked around and say no one, "holly shit dat kishin thing made me crazy."

Joey then turned to see what looked like him with black hair dressed in a full black outfit with a tight-fitting overcoat with raised shoulders, and a full black red-eyes black dragon mask with a red gem in the forehead that said, "yes you have."

Joey then screamed nad point to something no one else can see and screamed "WHO DAT FUCKING HELL ARE YOU."

The other Joey laugh and said, "that's simple I'm that evil voice inside of your head that comes with madness call me Nightshroud."

Joey just put his arms by his side blinked a couple of times before saying, "your going to take over my body and make me do something evil aren't you?" Nightshroud nodded and said, "then you will fight back and try to take control over me and the madness and use it for good to help Yugi."

Joey put his hands in his pockets and said, " then bring it on."

Nightshroud then jumped at Joy and entered his body and then every Meister form Yugi to Maka felt a soul wavelength of pure madness.

Meanwhile we see Seto Kaiba walking throw the streets when Nightshroud walked up and said, "fancy meeting you here rich boy." Kaiba know who's voice that was turned to see Nightshroud with a black duel disk on his arm , "trying out a new look I see monkey boy."

Nightshroud growled as he pulled out a pair of cuffs connected by red light he put one end on his duel disk and throw the other one witch grabbed Kaiba's duel disk making it turn on.

Nightshroud, "I had enough of your crap Kaiba and thanks to the kishin's madness I now have the power to put you in your place, and don't try to run because if you don't' duel me my cuffs will blow up your duel disk with has your deck inside of it so if you don't want your blue eyes to burn to ash you will duel me."

Kaiba, looked at joy as he drew five cards form the top of his deck, "Fine then let's see just how powerful this kishin madness bull I've heard so much about is and sense you challenged me I make the first move." both of there duel disk then light up to 4000 life points as Kaiba added the top card of his deck to his hand

Kaiba summoned his lord of dragon in attack mode, "I summon my lord of dragons in attack mode (lord of dragon's level 4 atk 1200) and I'll use the spell card flute of summoning dragon, to summon out my two blue eyes white dragons." Lord of dragon then blow a horn making two blue eyes appear. (both blue eyes atk 3000 level 8)

Kaiba then played one card face down and said, "one card face down that will end my turn now it's your move show me what madness can do."

Nightshroud then added the top card of his deck to his hand and said, "I plan on it first things first I summon baby dragon." his baby dragon then appeared (baby dragon atk 1200 level 4)

Nightshroud, then pulled out another card, "now by removing one dragon I control form play in this case my baby, I can special summon my Red- eyes darkness metal dragon." baby dragon was then replaced by a robotic looking red eyes darkness dragon (red eyes darkness metal dragon level 10 atk 2800)

Nightshroud then held out his red eyes black dragon, "now thanks to my dragons power I can now special summon one dragon monster a turn and I pick red eyes black dragon." red eyes then appeared before Nightshroud before Nightshroud said, "but he's not staying long because by sending red eyes to the graveyard I can upgrade to red eyes darkness dragon. " red eyes was then replaced by a pure evil copy of it's self (red eyes darkness dragon atk 2400 level9)

Nightshroud, "and now my darkness dragon gains 300 attack points for each dragon in my grave," (red eyes darkness dragon atk raised to 2700)

Nightshroud smirked before saying " but wait right there everyone I'm not done yet," he then showed the spell graceful charity "thanks to this spell I draw 3 cards then send two to the grave yard," Nightshroud then added 3 cards form his deck to his hand and sent two to the grave yard only leaving him with two cards in his hand.(red eyes darkness dragon atk raised form 2700 to 3300)

Nightshroud then played a spell card and said, "now let's give metal the power of dragon nails to power him up 400 more." the metal dragon then grow larger more deadly claws (red eyes darkness metal dragon atk 3200)

Kaiba then gasped as Joey the third rate duelist had summoned two monsters stronger then his blue eyes just as easily as he summoned his dragons., " so this is the power of madness."

Nightshroud, "ok now darkness dead the lord, metal cut a blue eyes open. " The red eyes darkness dragon then grabbed lord of dragons in it's mouth and eat him hole (Seto Kaiba's life point dropped form 4000 to 1900) the metal dragon then cut a blue eyes in to 3 peaces with it's new claws (Kaiba life points dropped form 1900 to 1700)

Nightshroud, did a small victory dance, " how do you like me now rich boy." This made Kaiba sweat drop as Nightshroud end his turn.

Kaiba added the top card of his deck to his hand and said, "you know if anyone was going to go crazy I thought it would have been me." he then hit a button on his duel disk making his face down card pop up to reveal call of the haunted, "now I use my trap to resummon my blue eyes" the just killed blue eyes white dragon then returned.

Kaiba then revealed the two cards in his hand where his last blue eyes white dragon and polymerization, "I fuse my 3 blue eyes together to form blue eyes white ultimate dragon."

The 3 white dragons then became one 3 head dragon (blue eyes white ultimate dragon level 10 attack 4500)

Kaiba, "now my dragon blast his darkness dragon away." the 3 heads then fired on red eyes darkness dragon blasting the beast to peaces (Nightshroud life points dropped form 4000 to 1800) Kaiba then ended his turn.

Nightshroud added the top card of his deck to his hand " you played a nice game rich boy but this is over I use the power of my metal dragon to resummon red eyes black dragon." Red eyes black dragon then arose form the grave (red eyes level 7 atk 2400)

Nightshroud then played a spell card and said, "now I use the magic of inferno fire blast, this spell deals you damage equal to red eyes original attack points" Kaiba then gasped as the red eyes was getting ready to fire,

Nightshroud, then smiled, " you just got beat by the third rate dueling monkey what does that make you rich boy" the red eyes then fired making Kaiba's life points drop to zero and the cards vanished, as Nightshroud's black hair turned blond.

Kaiba fell to his knees as Nightshroud removed his mask and said, "man dat was a trip," revealing he was Joey again.

Joey then walked away as he held on to his mask and said, "Nightshroud my dark self dis looks like de beginning of a great partner ship." Nightshroud then appeared beside Joey and said, "I could agree with you more, Joey."

Yugi and Rebecca run up to Kaiba and helped him up as Yugi asked, "what happened,"

Kaiba weakly said, "the kishin's madness got Wheeler, he challenged me to a duel and he won." Rebecca then let go of Kaiba and said, "Say what."

Yugi replaced his puzzle with the eye and grabbed Rebecca's arm and said, " now time for that we got to find Joey and handle his madness before the other death scythes arrive tomorrow." he then ran off with Rebecca leaving behind a stunned Kaiba.

Kaiba fell down to his hands and knees as he thought, If magic is real if there's two Yugis and if one of them can get a date, and if madness gave Joey the power to beat me, what else have I been wrong about.

Yugi and Rebecca then saw Joey in his normal cloths, and called out to him making Joey turn around and say," Yo what's up Yug and bec."

Rebecca, looked at him, and crossed her arms "Kaiba told us what happened Joey."

Joey's normally friendly face then turned a little harsh, as he turned around, "Look I appreciate the concern, but all my madness came form, form wanting to put the rich boy in his place, I'm fun now me and my madness are pals now."

Yugi, " you can never be friends with madness Joey only control it, by only using it when you have no other choice." Joey looked back at Yugi as he walked away and said, "what ever you say Yug, but I'm fine, I just beat Kaiba in a duel, and plus now that I have my madness I'm pretty anchored to this world. "

Rebecca then yelled "WHAT ABOUT YOUR LITTLE SISTER WITH OUT YOU TRISTIAN AND DUKE ARE FREE TO HIT ON HER ALL DAY LONG."

Joey then stopped and shivered at the thought, "Good point." he then turned back around, "but you guys still won't understand."

Yugi, " won't I MADNESS RELEASE." Joey then looked back to see Yugi's eye glowing black with a black eye of horus on his forehead, before it all stopped and a stunned Joey, then said, "I stand corrected, but still Yugi if you got it under control why is it so hard to believe I do too."

Rebecca was about to say something but Yugi pushed her behind him and said, "Ok Joey I'll believe you for now but if you start hurting anyone I will stop you." Joey put his hands behind his head and walked off saying, "I won't have it any other way yug."

Yugi then grabbed Rebecca's hand and said, " I don't like it either Rebecca, but we'll have to let Joey make his own choices." Rebecca then fallowed Yugi along and held on to his hand, "I know but this is all so crazy I mean I'm a witch, you have a demon in your head, Joey's crazy and beat Kaiba and let's not forget the kishin and the captured demon sword."

Yugi looked back to her and said, "I know and trust me, I've used the necklace nothings coming that we can't beat if we all work together, and also your witches chant is shadows, yami, darkness, monsters."

Rebecca then said, "shadows yami darkness monsters?" her outfit then changed into her witch outfit, and the eye of horus on her hat glow as her cannon solider appeared, making Rebecca take a step back as the monster disappeared.

Yugi, "told you and relax your powers are just bring the cards in your deck to life." Rebecca the nodded as she used soul protect making her outfit change back to normal

Yugi then held on to her hand and said, "and don't let me forget that once this kishin business is over with I still owe you a date."

Rebecca smiled and grabbed onto Yugi's arm and said, "don't worry I won't."

To be continued.


	15. first demon tool

We see Yugi in the death room with spirit and lord Death.

Lord Death, " now Yugi as you know Maka's soul wavelength cleansed the demon word Ragnarok, and while she cries to get it and it's wielder Crona on our side, I have a mission for."

Yugi smiled and said, " what is it Death, I'm ready?"

Spirit, "Well Yugi, as you know Lord death can't leave the city, nothing can change that, but one of Lord deaths original 8 warriors, Eibon made our selves a work around in the form or brew."

Yugi looked puzzled, So Lord death said, "Eibon's wife was dieing so to try and save her he worked with witches to make brew, a cube that when activated would transform into a machine capable of granting your wish, but the witches turned on him and killed his wife, and tried to take it, so he ran and made it so it won't work with out his other two 2 inventions, the eternal spring, witch powers a machine for ever, and the key to turn the cube on, and we don't' have them or brew itself ."

Yugi looked like he was fallowing along, so he asked" so my mission is to get one of the 3 machines?"

Lord death nodded and said, "yes I this case the spring, it equipped to a train, out in the desert, you most not tell anyone, what it is your after, or where your going, because if anyone finds out, the kishin's fallowers, will go after them as well, understand?"

Yugi nodded, "got it top secret, find the spring and bring it back."

Spirit smiled, and said, "good now get a move on boy, we have a insane demon out there that needs to die." Yugi then turned and ran out of the death room.

Later on in the desert we see Yugi in a white cloak, standing on what looks like a train plat form, with only a clock, with said it was 3 o'clock making Yugi go, "so the rumors of this train never being late aren't true after all."

The ground started to shake as a black train jumped out form under the sand hopped over the sun and land back on the ground and took off.

Yugi, then quickly pulled out his winged dragon card, and brought it to life and jumped on to his dragon as he said, " then I could be wrong fly after that train."

What looked like a grabbling hook then grabbed on to the hand rail of the last train car pulling an evil human named fisher king appear saying " the demon tool belongs to the witch Arachne." The thing then entered the car as Yugi jumped off of his dragon and on to the train car's roof, " how does a witch know about the spring, Dragon fallow form above and fire on that thing if you see it." Yugi then watched as his dragon fly ahead and he pulled out the axe of demise spell card, and used his puzzle to equip it to himself, Yugi grabbed a hold of the axe and cut an opening in the train cars roof and jumped down to see the fisher king pull the switch that separate the cars

The winged dragon fired on the fisher king making him jump back to the car he just left lose as he said, " no one catches the fisher king."

Yugi put his hand on fisher kings shoulder and said, " Got you. "

The fisher king then jumped ahead scared and fired his grabbling hook on the now moving far away train to get back on it.

Yugi grabbed his leg, as they hanged in the air, " this is now how I want to fly."

Fisher king looked down at Yugi and said, " LET GO OF ME KID."

Yugi climbed up the Fisher kinds body, sat on his head grabbed the grabbling hook fishing rood of his and said, "ok," Yugi swung his axe in his free hand, cutting off fisher kings hand that was holding the grabbling hook making the stupid evil human fall out of the air as Yugi was pulled back on to the train.

Yugi let go of the grabbling hook and his axe and as he ran for the engine room, he said, "well never thought I would do something like that."

Once he got to the engine room, Yugi saw a giant lock with a turning key in it, "so that's the spring, I guess I just pull out the key to make it stop." Yugi grabbed a hold of the key and pulled it out, "I can tell evil witches had a hand in making this thing I mean it's making me sick just to hold it."

The fisher kind walked n breathing heavily making Yugi turn to see him one handed eye lens broken, holding the axe of demise, "your death kid," but before he could swing the axe a knife flow into the fisher kings head turning him into a soul.

Sid then walked in as the knife turned into Mire Nygus, the mummy lady dusted her self off and said, "nice work kid."

Yugi then handed the key to Sid, as Sid said, "nice job Yugi, now you head on to base camp, and leave the recovery to me and my department."

Yugi put his hands in his pockets as his dragon and axe turned back into cards and flow into his pocket, "thanks and the creepy said something about a witch named Arachne ." Sid then gasped, and said, "go look it up when you get back."

Yugi nodded and left the train to see soldiers and military helicopters everywhere, Yugi, walked into one of the copters as said, " well that's one of the tools, only two more to go."

To be continued


End file.
